Better Than Revenge
by Tamara Miller
Summary: TRADUCTION slash Harry trouve refuge dans une auberge où il rencontre l'une des trois personnes qu'il aurait pu achever sans remords. Comment va-t-il réagir quand celle-ci lui demande son aide?
1. Chapter 1 : At the Boar and Apple

Coucou à tous,

**Note de l'auteure** : Le titre de cette fic est une citation d'un auteur du IIIe siècle Diogenes Laërtius : « Le pardon est plus juste que la vengeance »

A l'origine, le premier chapitre de cette fic était une réponse au défi sur The Hex Files requérant que l'histoire s'achève sur une phrase particulière. Il semble qu'il y en avait plus à dire alors j'ai poursuivi depuis ce chapitre.

**Note de la traductrice** : euh… en fait je ne suis pas l'auteur, simplement la messagère… ou plus précisément la traductrice. Celandine m'a gentiment permise de traduire cette fic absolument sublime que j'ai lue il y a quelques temps. J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi, je voulais la faire partager.

Ceci est ma première traduction (soyez indulgents…) et j'ai préféré la publier sous un autre pseudo pour ne pas mélanger les traductions et mes propres écrits…

Vous trouverez la version originale sur le site de l'auteure (l'adresse figure dans mon profil)

Je rappelle que l'auteure s'appelle **Celandine** et que le titre original de la fic est **_Better than Revenge_** (ça ne sonnait pas très bien en français).

J'ai conservé certains mots en anglais. Si ça pose problème, n'hésitez pas à m'en demander la traduction.

J'ai promis à Celandine que je lui traduirai les reviews alors j'espère pour elle qu'elles seront nombreuses.

La fic est terminée et comprend 40 chapitres (de plus en plus long à mesure que la trame se précise...).

PS : Le titre du premier chapitre en français est : _La pomme et le sanglier_ (vous comprenez pourquoi je l'ai laissé en anglais… lol)

**Genre** : Drame, romance, angst

**Avertissement** : Slash, Contient des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, à bon entendeur...

**Rating** : M (bien mérité)

**Pairing** : HP/DM

Bonne lecture.

Better than Revenge

Chapitre 1: The Boar and Apple

Harry fixait d'un air mélancolique les ténèbres extérieures tandis que la pluie clapotait sur les fenêtres ternes et fissurées. La petite chambre de l'auberge «_The Boar and Apple_» ferait bien l'affaire pour cette nuit, avait-il concédé, mais rien n'était plus ennuyeux que de se trouver cloitré ici alors que tout ce qu'il voulait était se rendre à Godric Hollow et chercher la maison qui fut autrefois celle de ses parents. Il aurait pu sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre mais il n'avait aucun parapluie et il pleuvait si fort qu'il aurait été trempé avant d'avoir fait cent mètres. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'attraper un rhume qui l'empêcherait de traquer Voldemort et les quatre horcrux restant. Ajourner les recherches en prévision du mariage de Bill et Fleur l'avait suffisamment retardé et il n'avait aucune intention d'attendre plus longtemps.

Ca avait pourtant été un beau mariage. En dépit de sa mauvaise humeur, Harry esquissa un sourire en se rappelant Ron et son embarras lorsqu'Hermione avait attrapé le bouquet de la mariée. Madame Weasley avait été au comble du bonheur et avait sangloté sans retenue lorsque le couple avait échangé ses vœux puis encore lorsqu'ils transplanèrent pour leur lune de miel à Majorque. La perspective la plus intéressante de l'événement avait probablement été quand Hagrid invita Madame Maxime à danser, personne n'avait osé s'aventurer sur la piste quand le couple l'avait amoureusement investie.

Harry avait accepté, à contre cœur, de séjourner au Burrow quelques jours pour aider les Weasley à tout remettre en ordre mais il en était parti dès qu'il avait pu pour s'installer directement dans cette auberge. Quelque part, il lui semblait logique de commencer les recherches à l'exact endroit ou Voldemort avait été défait par le sacrifice de Lily. Pourtant maintenant, il se sentait comme pris au piège sans même Edwig à qui parler, il n'avait pu la garder et prétendre qu'il n'était qu'un simple muggle. Il avait donc décidé de descendre et de commander un jus d'orange pour passer le temps. Heureusement, Bill avait pu se rendre à Gringotts et échanger quelques galleon pour lui de façon à ce qu'il ait suffisamment d'argent muggle pour payer sa chambre et ses repas pendant quelques jours.

Il avait déjà bu son verre, commandé et terminé son repas et picorait dans les dernière frites qu'il lui restait lorsqu'un soudain déplacement d'air attesta l'entrée d'un nouveau client dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, mais personne ne s'aventura dans la pièce où Harry était installé. Il haussa les épaules et compta sa monnaie pour payer l'addition, il la laissa sur la table prenant soin de la coincer sous la bouteille de vinaigre pour qu'elle ne s'envole pas à la prochaine bourrasque. Ca devait être un autre pauvre bougre piégé par le mauvais temps qui voulait prendre une chambre.

Pourtant, quand il sortit vers le hall d'entrée, son regard se posa sur les cheveux lisses et éclatants de la dernière personne au monde qu'il s'attendait à trouver ici, et la rage naquit au creux de sa gorge à l'en étouffer lorsqu'il reconnut Draco Malfoy, accoudé au comptoir.

Harry se déplaça jusqu'à se trouver derrière lui et parla calmement, «Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici exactement mais je te conseille de déguerpir! Immédiatement!» Il tourna les talons et monta les escaliers, tremblant sous l'effort qu'il s'imposait pour ne pas dégainer sa baguette et en finir avec Malfoy sur le champ.

Jouant de la clé sur la serrure pour ouvrir sa porte, il entendit des bruits de pas et sans surprise, observa Malfoy s'approcher. «Harry»

«Ne… m'appelle… pas… Harry,» Siffla le Gryffindor, «Tu ferais mieux d'avoir de bonnes raisons pour ça!» Il avait sorti sa baguette et la tenait prête. Il l'utilisa pour signifier à Malfoy d'entrer.

«Potter alors.» La voix de Malfoy tremblait très légèrement mais Harry le perçut très nettement tandis qu'il actionnait le faible éclairage et fermait la porte. Il prit l'unique chaise et après un bref coup d'œil autour de lui, Malfoy s'assit sur le lit avec hésitation, puis il se délesta de sa baguette et la plaça délibérément sur le côté le plus éloigné du lit où il savait qu'il ne pourrait l'atteindre avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de le stopper.

Il semblait évident qu'il tentait de rassurer Harry sur ses intentions, mais le gryffindor n'allait pas lui faire confiance aussi rapidement et raffermit sa prise sur sa propre baguette.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé?» Demanda Harry.

«J'ai été voir Weasley et je lui ai demandé. Il a dit que tu serais probablement ici,» Répondit simplement Malfoy, «Je pense qu'il était bien trop stupéfait de me voir pour réaliser ce qu'il disait alors ne lui en veux pas trop pour ça. J'aurais bien demandé à Granger, c'était la plus facile à repérer dans cette mer de rouquins mais elle ne m'aurait jamais rien dit.» Puis il se tut, triturant l'extrémité défaite du duvet.

Harry attendit un moment que Malfoy poursuive mais comme le silence s'éternisait, il demanda plus gentiment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, «Mais pourquoi?»

Malfoy leva les yeux et les planta droit dans ceux d'Harry. «Tu étais là n'est-ce pas? J'ai vu le second balai, tu étais là, sous cette cape d'invisibilité.»

«Ouais, j'étais là.» Rétorqua durement Harry, toute sympathie qu'il aurait pu commencer à éprouver s'estompa avec le souvenir de la mort de Dumbledore. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Ta mission est accomplie même s'il a fallu que Snape s'en charge à ta place! Tu devrais être content.»

La vision de larmes dévalant les joues de Malfoy choqua Harry jusqu'au silence. Malfoy, pleurer? Sa première réaction avait été le pressentiment persistant que Malfoy tentait de le manipuler de façon à ce que la sympathie l'emporte sur sa colère mais sa raison s'interposa: ça _devait_ être vrai. Le Draco Malfoy qu'il avait connu pendant ces six années n'aurait jamais mésestimé sa fierté au point de s'humilier devant lui, même pour le manipuler.

«Je ne l'ai pas fait Potter, je ne voulais pas le faire, tu l'as vu toi-même. Je devais essayer ou il m'aurait tué, moi et ma famille, mais je ne l'ai pas fait et il me tuera de toute façon pour avoir failli. Dumbledore a dit qu'il pourrait me protéger et maintenant tu es ma seule chance, personne d'autre ne croira que je n'ai pas voulu le faire, ils penseront tous que j'ai été trop lâche pour aller jusqu'au bout. Mais le professeur Snape t'a enseigné la legilimency, non? Tu peux déterminer si je dis la vérité ou non.» Les mots se précipitaient urgemment dans la bouche de Malfoy.

Harry secoua la tête. «Il m'a seulement enseigné l'occlumency Malfoy. Je ne peux pas lire tes pensées. Et je n'étais pas très bon.» Admit-il, troublé lui-même par cette confession.

Les épaules de Malfoy s'affaissèrent et il se pinça les lèvres de désespoir. «J'ai fait tout ça pour rien alors.»

«Pourquoi tu es venu jusqu'à moi?» Demanda Harry. «Je veux dire, tu aurais pu aller au Ministère de la Magie et si tu n'avais pas confiance en Scrimgeour je n'ai aucune confiance en lui non plus tu aurais pu aller trouver un professeur de Hogwarts, Professeur Flitwick par exemple. Ils savent tous que c'est Snape qui a tué Dumbledore. Ils ne t'auraient pas envoyé à Azkaban, pas sans te donner la chance de te défendre devant le Wizengamot.»

«_Il_ m'aurait trouvé si j'avais été les voir. Ils m'auraient gardé quelque part jusqu'au procès et ça aurait ma perte, _Il_ m'aurait trouvé avant le procès. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis toujours en vie c'est parce que je ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit.» Malfoy pressa ses mains contre ses yeux et lorsqu'il les baissa Harry put voir les sombres halos d'épuisement qui les entouraient et c'est seulement là qu'il remarqua que les vêtements muggle de Malfoy étaient sales et froissés. «Je n'ai pas dormi plus d'une nuit quelque part depuis que… depuis que j'ai quitté Hogwarts. Je ne peux aller chez aucun membre de ma famille ni chez mes amis, _Il_ s'y attendrait et certains d'entre eux me vendraient sûrement à lui. Je ne peux faire confiance à personne.»

Harry acquiesça, son esprit travaillant furieusement. Malfoy avait certainement raison sur les capacités de Voldemort à le retrouver rapidement s'il cherchait refuge auprès de ses anciens camarades. Pourtant Harry pensait qu'il avait tort de supposer qu'en faire part à Mac Gonagall serait aussi dangereux qu'il le pensait. Dumbledore avait promis qu'il le protégerait, lui et sa famille, le directeur devait avoir un plan, même si Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela aurait pu être.

Quelqu'un parmi les membres de l'Ordre pourrait peut-être l'éclairer. De plus, Lupin savait parfaitement comment se tenir à l'écart des autres sorciers. Mais pourquoi Dumbledore aurait aidé Malfoy surtout après qu'il ait tenté de le tuer? Dumbledore avait toujours été trop crédule quant à la facilité des disciples de Voldemort à se retourner contre lui et voilà où sa confiance en Snape l'avait mené. Pourtant il lui avait fait cette promesse, et en fait, Malfoy n'avait pas levé le petit doigt sur Dumbledore, pas même avec quatre deatheaters le pressant d'en finir. Harry déglutit difficilement et son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur son ennemi de toujours.

«Je suis désolé de t'avoir ennuyé,» Acheva Malfoy dans une vaine tentative de recouvrer sa dignité perdue. «Je vais y aller maintenant.» Il esquissa un geste vers sa baguette mais Harry l'interrompit.

«Attend Malfoy.»

Pris par surprise, Malfoy s'arrêta.

«Je te crois quand tu dis que tu n'as pas vraiment voulu tuer Dumbledore,» Articula lentement Harry. «Mais tu as provoqué la parfaite opportunité pour Snape.»

«Oui.» Dit Malfoy d'une voix quasi inaudible.

«Et tu sais que j'ai toujours été l'homme de Dumbledore,» Harry poursuivit. Ca devenait plus facile chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de son mentor. « Alors je te le redemande, pourquoi moi? Pourquoi tu pensais que je t'aiderais?»

Une fois encore, un long silence s'installa pendant lequel Malfoy se perdit dans la contemplation du morceau de duvet qu'il avait déplié mais cette fois Harry était déterminé à ce que Malfoy soit celui qui briserait ce silence. Cinq minutes, dix, quinze minutes passèrent. Malfoy poussa un profond soupir.

«Tu n'as jamais compris, n'est-ce pas? Tu es celui-qui-a-survécu, l'Elu, tu es incapable de faire du mal. Tes amis t'aiment. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour en faire partie mais ma famille… je ne pouvais rien contre eux tu sais, ou peut-être que tu ne le sais pas, tu ne peux pas savoir parce que tu n'en as pas, de famille. Tu ne connais pas ta chance!» Ajouta-t-il caustique. «Mais je t'ai observé, je sais que je ne t'ai pas traité correctement, de même que Weasley et Granger, simplement parce qu'ils étaient tes amis et que moi aussi je voulais en être mais je ne pouvais pas, j'aurais voulu…» Il s'arrêta brusquement avant d'avoir fini sa phrase et parut horrifié.

«Tu aurais voulu quoi?» Interrogea Harry que ce torrent intempestif de révélations laissait quelque peu perplexe.

Malfoy secoua la tête frénétiquement. «Rien. Rien. Je dois partir. Je suis resté ici bien trop longtemps déjà.»

Avant que Malfoy ne puisse esquisser un seul mouvement, Harry dirigea sa baguette vers celle de du fugitif et lança un_Accio_, celle-ci atterrit naturellement entre ses doigts.

«Non tu dois tout me dire si tu veux que je t'aide.» Insista Harry, une partie reculée de son esprit réalisa qu'il avait déjà décidé d'aider Malfoy, qu'il pensait que c'est ce que Dumbledore aurait voulu qu'il fasse bien qu'il n'ait aucune certitude sur comment il y parviendrait. Pourtant il brûlait de savoir ce que Malfoy avait été sur le point de lui dire et il était déterminé à le découvrir avant d'entreprendre quoi ce soit.

«Je ne peux pas,» Malfoy serra les poings jusqu'à ce qu'Harry voie ses jointures blanchir. «Ca ne fera aucune différence, tu me dé…» Il s'interrompit brusquement.

« Je quoi? Je te détesterais? Renifla Harry avec mépris. «Si j'accepte de t'aider après que Dumbledore soit mort par ta faute, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien me faire te haïr plus que ça? Ne sois pas lâche Malfoy. Dis-le, quoique ce soit.»

La colère s'insinua sur le visage de Malfoy une demi-seconde avant de céder la place à une expression à la fois amère et amusée, et il se redressa sur le lit où il s'était rassis. Harry pouvait presque le voir déployer son orgueil pour s'en revêtir tel un manteau. «D'accord Potter, tu veux savoir ce que je voulais; je voulais t'embrasser.» Il regarda Harry et ajouta délibérément, «Et même plus.»

Harry en eut le souffle coupé et dut s'adosser plus solidement à la chaise sur laquelle il était toujours assis, bien que maintenant tout de même une main ferme sur les deux baguettes. Il ne voulait pas que Malfoy s'en aille avant de d'être expliqué. «Tu voulais m'embrasser?» Répéta-t-il.

«Oui, je-voulais-t'embrasser.» Réitéra Malfoy dans ce qu'Harry crut reconnaître comme une tentative d'imiter sa propre voix. Puis il se mordit la lèvre. Harry pouvait voir les dents blanches meurtrissant la chair rose et tendre.

Hermione lui avait dit plus tôt cette année-là qu'il était devenu très séduisant, et Ginny l'avait sans aucun doute pensé mais il n'aurait jamais songé que Malfoy puisse le considérer de cette manière. Son cerveau semblait n'être plus qu'une gigantesque boucle, répétant les mots «je voulais t'embrasser. Et même plus.» encore et encore. Malfoy, l'embrasser? Lui et Ron s'étaient pelotés quelques fois au Burrow et ça avait été agréable mais rien de sérieux. Ca avait juste été différent d'avec Ginny.

Malfoy l'avait observé si étroitement et pendant si longtemps qu'il pensait pouvoir lui faire confiance en dépit de leur inimitié, il semblait avoir tellement confiance en lui qu'il était parvenu à lui confesser qu'il voulait l'embrasser. Harry était complètement atterré. Une heure plus tôt il aurait inscrit Malfoy sur la liste des trois personnes qu'il méprisait le plus au monde et pourtant Malfoy était là, devant lui, avouant qu'il aurait voulu être son ami et même plus encore, depuis toutes ces années.

Il ne vint même pas à l'esprit d'Harry de douter de la sincérité de Malfoy. L'autre jeune homme était de toute évidence bien trop angoissé pour mentir. Il avait presque bafouillé…

Malfoy avait continué son monologue. «Je suis un imbécile, je le sais bien. Tu en as confirmation maintenant et si tu voulais bien me rendre ma baguette s'il te plaît, je voudrais m'en aller. Je sais que tu me méprises et il n'y a probablement rien que tu puisses faire pour m'aider de toute manière. J'étais stupide de penser que tu pourrais ou voudrais m'aider alors oublie simplement que je suis venu jusqu'ici, d'accord? Je ne t'ennuierai plus. Laisse-moi juste…»

Harry était parvenu à une conclusion. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, particulièrement à ce moment précis, mais s'il devait tenter d'aider Malfoy, ça semblait le seul moyen de le calmer et de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide comme se précipiter hors d'ici sans sa baguette. Ginny, pensait-il, en comprendrait la nécessité et Dumbledore lui avait toujours dit que l'amour serait son meilleur atout contre Voldemort.

Il interrompit les débordements expiatoires de Malfoy. «Draco.»

« Quoi?» Malfoy semblait stupéfait de se voir adressé par son prénom. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pot… Harry?»

«Ferme-la et embrasse-moi.»

Merci d'avoir lu, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.


	2. Chapter 2 : Dans la chambre d'Harry

**Note de l'auteure : **Après un mois de cavale, Draco est soulagé qu'Harry accepte de l'aider.

**Note de la traductrice** : Merci pour vos reviews de ma part et celle de Celandine (je lui ai traduit elle était ravie! J'espère qu'il y en aura encore beaucoup d'autres!) J'y répondrais sans faute demain! (je suis crevée...) Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

**Genre** : Drame, romance, angst

**Avertissement** : Slash, Contient des relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, à bon entendeur...

**Rating** : M (bien mérité)

**Pairing** : HP/DM

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2: Dans la chambre de Harry

Si Draco avait eu de quelconques expectatives quant ce qui pourrait se produire s'il retrouvait Potter, il aurait nécessairement été déçu. Il avait cru, de part les bribes qu'il était parvenu à glaner auprès du professeur Snape que Potter était un legilimens accompli et qu'il pourrait jouir de ce talent pour prouver au gryffindor qu'il était sincère lorsqu'il certifiait ne pas avoir voulu tuer Dumbledore. Après cela, il espérait que la haine de Potter pour Voldemort l'aurait convaincu de l'aider, tout Draco Malfoy qu'il soit.

Lorsqu'il avait finalement appris que Lord Voldemort l'avait choisi pour accomplir cette mission, il avait été fier d'accepter la Marque, confiant qu'à travers son succès il rétablirait l'honneur de la famille Malfoy. Utiliser cette paire d'armoire disparaissant à la demande lui était apparu comme une idée ingénieuse cependant réparer celle destinée à la Salle sur Demande lui avait pris bien plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait anticipé.

Il avait donc dû compter sur Crabbe et Goyle, de plus en plus réticents à surveiller les environs pendant qu'il travaillait sur l'armoire, il avait même habilement simulé la maladie mettant à profit le temps du match de quidditch contre les gryffindors pour parachever son œuvre.

Alors que les semaines passaient sans progrès notable, il avait dû improviser à la hâte une alternative à son plan brillant pour pouvoir attester qu'il n'était effectivement pas resté passif mais il n'avait jamais pensé que le collier ensorcelé et la liqueur empoisonnée se seraient révélés concluants, il n'en avait donc pas fait grand cas lorsque ses tentatives avaient échoué. Chaque jour qui passait était un jour de plus pendant lequel il œuvrait à l'extermination du sorcier, et chaque jour, il se rendait malade un peu plus à la simple pensée qu'il serait responsable de la mort d'un autre sorcier. Pourtant s'il ne parvenait pas à ses fins, il serait la proie du courroux de Voldemort et pas seulement lui mais ses parents également. Et bien qu'il n'eut jamais été proche ni de son père ni de sa mère, la loyauté envers sa famille qu'on lui avait inculqué comme valeur suprême demeurait la règle par excellence.

A la fin, tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Il s'était démené pour faire pénétrer les deatheaters dans l'enceinte du château, avait attiré un Dumbledore à sa merci en haut de la tour d'astronomie et pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva au moment crucial, il ne put s'y résoudre. Le professeur Snape s'était interposé, jetant le fatal impardonnable, puis avait trainé Draco en dehors de Hogwarts, transplanant dans sa propre demeure à Spinner End, tellement différente de ce dont Draco avait l'habitude.

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque Draco avait enfin pu jeter un coup d'œil sur le Daily Prophet, il avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'aucun des étudiants ni des professeurs n'avait été gravement blessé: la seule perte à déplorer avait été celle de Dumbledore.

Le professeur Snape l'avait averti qu'il courrait un danger mortel, son échec ne resterait pas impuni et ce même si Dumbledore était bel et bien mort. Snape avait conseillé à Draco de se cacher et de ne pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit où la Marque sur son bras mènerait nécessairement Voldemort jusqu'à lui.

Draco avait été atterré que le professeur Snape l'encourage à fuir Lord Voldemort et sa surprise redoubla lorsqu'il lui avisa de rechercher la protection du survivant.

«Il ne m'aidera jamais.» Avait protesté Draco.

«Vous le connaissez si bien, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Malfoy?» Avait rétorqué le professeur Snape de sa voix la plus sarcastique. «Si vous parvenez à le convaincre que c'est la plus courageuse et honorable» il avait presque craché ces mots «chose à faire, il pourrait. Potter ne jure que par l'honneur et le courage. De la chance, rien de plus selon moi, mais cela n'a aucune importance. Dans tous les cas, il n'y a personne d'autre vers qui vous tourner. Il ne fait aucun doute que la maison de votre mère sera placée sous surveillance, de même que celle de tous les amis ou relations que l'on vous connaisse mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous soupçonnerait jamais d'oser aller vous réfugier chez Potter, aussi désespéré soyez-vous. Alors allez-y, trouvez-le et vite! Vous pouvez rester ici pour la nuit mais ensuite vous devrez partir, rappelez-vous que je ne pourrais pas lui cacher votre fuite bien longtemps.»

Et Draco était parti le matin suivant, fuyant pour sa vie. Après plus de quatre semaines de recherches infructueuses il avait finalement retrouvé Potter, et maintenant il était là, assis dans cette sordide chambre muggle, tentant désespérément de convaincre cet homme, qui avait été son ennemi six années durant, de l'aider à sauver sa vie.

La question persistante de Potter pourquoi était-il venu le trouver lui? mènerait Draco à sa perte. Il ne pouvait décemment pas admettre que Snape le lui avait suggéré; Snape avait tué Dumbledore. Au lieu de cela, il s'était surpris à révéler une vérité qu'il avait tenté de dissimuler à tous, ainsi qu'à lui-même, depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés chez Madame Malkin. Potter était peut-être un sang mêlé, il était peut-être la raison pour laquelle son père était enfermé à Azkaban, mais il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement magnétique chez lui. Si la loyauté et l'orgueil familial ne l'avait pas prohibé, Draco aurait recherché son amitié. Potter était le symbole même du pouvoir, n'importe qui aurait pu le certifier, mais il n'était pas du genre à rechigner à partager avec ses amis il ne se mettrait jamais en avant à leurs dépends. Une idée plus que novatrice pour quelqu'un ayant été élevé par Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy toutefois Draco avait l'étrange certitude que non seulement tout cela était véridique mais aussi qu'il était juste pour Potter d'agir ainsi et rien de ce qu'il avait observé n'était venu contredire cette conviction.

Une telle confession aurait pu être relativement sage, dire qu'il avait refoulé la dérangeante impulsion qu'il avait eue de devenir ami avec lui. Mais d'épuisement et de crainte, il avait laissé échapper deux mots de plus que prévu: «je voulais…» et Potter avait bondi dessus, exigeant des explications.

La première impression de Draco avait été de s'enfuir en courant mais Potter s'était emparé de sa baguette. Et si Draco était parti sans sa baguette, il n'aurait fait aucun doute qu'il n'aurait pas tenu quarante huit heures d'autant que Potter pourrait révéler au Ministère qu'il avait vu le fugitif. Il ne pensait pas que Potter lui aurait fait ça mais il n'était pas sûr et ne voulait courir aucun risque. Une fois de plus, il n'avait pas le choix, exactement comme lorsqu'il n'avait eu d'autre alternative que de suivre les ordres de Voldemort et tuer Dumbledore. Bien trop fatigué pour élaborer un mensonge convaincant, il avait admis ce qui non seulement provoquerait le refus catégorique de Potter mais le ferait jeté dehors à coup de pied dans les fesses… s'il avait de la chance.

«D'accord Potter.» Avait capitulé Draco. «Tu veux savoir ce que je voulais; je voulais t'embrasser» Il s'arrêta pour regarder le jeune homme qui avait monopolisé son attention sans même le savoir pendant six longues années et ajouta, «et même plus.»

« Tu voulais m'embrasser?» Répéta Potter l'air choqué.

«Oui, je-voulais-t'embrasser.» Singea instinctivement Draco comme il l'aurait fait si Crabbe et Goyle avaient été présents. Puis il se mordit les lèvres se retenant de dire quoique ce soit qui envenimerait la situation déjà plus que précaire. La douleur n'aidait en rien. Il bafouillait encore, suppliant Potter de lui rendre sa baguette, de le laisser partir et surtout d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

«Draco.» Les syllabes de son nom dans _sa_ bouche l'arrêtèrent. Il ne se rappelait pas une seule fois où Potter l'avait appelé autrement que Malfoy, et sur un ton glacial et souvent méprisant. Cette fois il résonnait presque chaleureusement.

«… quoi?» Demanda-t-il s'interrompant dans le flot d'excuses s'écoulant maladroitement de ses lèvres. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pot… Harry?» Si le gryffindor avait employé son prénom, il en ferait de même.

«Ferme-la et embrasse moi.» Ordonna Harry.

Draco leva les yeux prudemment vers lui. Etait-il sérieux? Harry tenait toujours les deux baguettes entre ses mains. Harry voulait-il lui jeter un sort et se venger pour toutes les fois où il les avait calomniés et tourmentés lui et ses amis? Harry affichait un sourire étrange et particulièrement nerveux. Et Draco hocha la tête. Lentement, laissant à Harry tout le loisir nécessaire pour se reculer s'il le voulait, Draco s'était approché de la chaise où Harry était toujours assis et s'agenouilla près de lui.

Leurs têtes étaient pratiquement à la même hauteur, et Draco apercevait la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du gryffindor, à demi cachée sous les cheveux indomptables du jeune homme. Ce furent les yeux verts qui rencontrèrent les siens les premiers puis ils se fermèrent alors que Draco se penchait vers lui. Il avait simplement eu l'intention d'effleurer les lèvres d'Harry des siennes mais la main du gryffindor s'enroula autour de sa nuque pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Déconcerté, alors qu'Harry insinuait sa langue entre ses lèvres, Draco répondit au baiser avec douceur et de longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

Harry leva à demi sa main comme s'il eut voulu s'essuyer la bouche mais se rétracta et remonta ses lunettes à la place. Draco déglutit difficilement, il avait une bien singulière sensation papillonnant dans son estomac et n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. Ce fut Harry qui parla le premier:

«C'est ce que tu voulais? Tu vas te calmer maintenant?»

Draco ne put que hocher la tête. Il se sentait toujours étourdi à la pensée d'avoir embrassé Harry Potter ou plutôt qu'Harry l'avait embrassé. De son plein grès. Et avec un enthousiasme flagrant.

«Bien.» Harry inclina la tête et jaugea Draco du regard. «Je vais t'aider Draco mais ce sera sous mes conditions. D'accord?»

Draco hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Si Harry acceptait de l'aider, il était prêt à accepter toutes ses conditions quelles qu'elles soient, du moins pour le moment.

« Commençons par le commencement. Est-ce que tu as pris une chambre ici?»

«Non.» Répondit Draco. «J'ai seulement demandé si tu étais ici. Je n'ai pas d'argent pour une chambre.» Considérant l'expression qu'affichait Harry, il ajouta sur la défensive, «Pas d'argent muggle. Mais j'ai quelques galleons.» Il remercia intérieurement le petit garçon qu'il avait été pour avoir enterré un an d'argent de poche sur le versant Nord du parc du manoir Malfoy. Il n'avait pas osé pénétrer la maison mais un bref passage aux abords de la vaste propriété s'était révélé plus que profitable.

«Ce n'est pas un problème.» Affirma Harry distraitement. «Il est plus prudent que tu restes dans ma chambre de toute façon. Le lit est suffisamment large pour deux et tu ne serais pas assez stupide pour signer de ton nom sur un registre, n'est-ce pas?»

C'était effectivement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, bien que la perspective de partager un lit avec Harry le mettait mal à l'aise et ce de plusieurs manières auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser sur l'instant. «D'accord. Merci.» Répondit-il simplement.

« Je devais rester deux nuits.» Poursuivit Harry. « Et Ron et Hermione devaient me rejoindre après demain. Je vais devoir leur faire savoir que les plans ont changé. Oh, merde, je n'ai même pas Hedwig! Ma chouette, désolé tu ne pouvais pas savoir, je l'ai laissée au Burrow avec Ginny, je ne pouvais pas l'emmener. Comment je vais pouvoir prévenir Ron?» Il se renfrogna, consterné, passant furieusement la main dans ses cheveux.

Draco n'était pas sûr de la manière dont Harry accueillerait une suggestion de sa part mais tenta avec hésitation, «Tu ne pourrais pas utiliser ces pièces ensorcelées?»

«Les pièces de l'AD? Je crois que j'ai la mienne dans quelque part dans ma malle mais c'est toujours Hermione qui s'occupait du sort. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le modifier, en plus n'importe qui en possession de la pièce pourrait avoir le message.»

«On pourrait trouver quelque chose qu'eux seuls puissent comprendre. Je devrais pouvoir lancer le sort. J'ai toujours eu d'excellentes notes en Sortilèges.» Proposa Draco.

«On peut faire un essai, je ne voyais aucun autre moyen que de laisser un message ici mais je préfèrerais ne pas les faire voyager plus que nécessaire, bonne idée!» Répondit Harry et il adressa un sourire à Draco.

Le cœur de Draco s'emballa alors qu'il répondait à son sourire.

«Alors demain je… eh bien, je ferais ce que je suis venu faire et ensuite on pourra partir.» Déclara Harry. Draco se demandait ce qui avait bien pu amener Harry ici mais n'aimait pas poser de questions. «Je ne sais pas trop où il serait le plus prudent de nous rendre mais on peut y réfléchir d'ici à demain et puis on décidera. Comment es-tu arrivé ici au fait?»

«J'ai transplané.» Répondit Draco. «Les balais sont trop faciles à repérer.» Il n'avait pas exactement eu le temps d'aller le chercher lorsqu'il avait quitté Hogwarts mais il pensait qu'il était plus prudent de ne pas rappeler cette nuit à Harry. C'était suffisamment incroyable qu'il ait décidé d'oublier le passé pour le moment, il n'était pas nécessaire de ramener le sujet sur le tapis inutilement.

Harry haussa les sourcils. «Transplané? Je sais que tu n'as pas encore ton permis, tu es resté dans la classe du Professeur Slughorn avec Ernie MacMillan et moi quand tout le monde passait le permis à Hogsmead.»

«Et tu penses que je suis incapable d'apparaître sans permis? Tu le ferais à ma place! » S'offusqua Draco.

«Je le ferais.» Consentit Harry. «Alors on transplanera. C'est réglé, on sait comment mais on ne sait toujours pas où. Demain. Si on arrive à joindre Ron et Hermione, ils pourraient avoir une idée. Il n'est pas tard mais tu as l'air complètement épuisé, tu devrais dormir un peu ou attend est-ce que tu as dîné?»

«Non.» Répondit Draco. Il n'avait rien mangé de la journée en fait et maintenant qu'Harry parlait nourriture il réalisait qu'il mourrait de faim. Pourtant il refusa, «Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca ira jusqu'au petit déjeuné.»

«Si tu restes de l'autre côté du lit avec ton estomac qui gargouille, tu vas me réveiller.» Affirma Harry. «On ferait mieux de descendre au bar et de te trouver quelque chose à manger. Je leur dirais que mon cousin va rester avec moi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent.» Ajouta-t-il irrité alors que Draco commençait à fouiller ses poches. «Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas d'argent muggle et moi j'en ai, en plus les galleons ne me serviront à rien ici.»

Draco était effrayé et, il devait l'avouer, un peu ennuyé à l'idée de se faire passer pour le cousin d'Harry mais il accepta tout de même ce que le Gryffindor avait à lui proposer.

Une fois en bas, il engloutit un dîner pantagruélique mais fut rapidement gêné en constatant qu'Harry le fixait. «Désolé» Marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine de petits pois. « Je n'ai pas eu de repas corrects depuis un bon moment.»

«Je suppose que non.» Répondit Harry songeur. Il avait commandé un café et soufflait dessus entre chaque gorgée, léchant distraitement la commissure de ses lèvres. Draco trouvait ce geste extrêmement perturbant. Il arracha son regard à ce spectacle délicieux et se força à se concentrer, coupant un autre morceau de son poulet.

De retour dans la chambre d'Harry et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Draco ne ressentait pas le tiraillement d'angoisse tapie au creux de ses entrailles, à la place il oscillait entre folie et effondrement absolu.

Harry lui montra l'entrée sur la gauche de la table de nuit. «Ce sont les pièces adjacentes à la chambre. Les toilettes sont là, et ce que je pense être la douche la plus petite au monde. Je crains qu'il n'y ait aucune baignoire.»

Une douche résonnait merveilleusement bien à ses oreilles. Draco tentait d'évaluer à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait pu se laver; quatre jours semblait-il, et ça avait été dans une fontaine pour oiseaux.

L'eau chaude avait un effet apaisant et relaxant sur lui. Tout en se séchant, il lança un regard dégouté sur ses vêtements crasseux et retourna dans la chambre en les tenant contre lui, sa serviette humide lui ceignant les hanches.

«Ah oui! Donne-les moi!» Dit Harry.

Draco les lui tendit et regarda Harry les nettoyer magiquement à grand renfort de Scourging Charms (Ndlt: recurvite). «Où est-ce que tu as appris ça?»

«Pendant mon séjour chez les Weasley.» Répondit simplement Harry en haussant les épaules. « Si tu n'as pas d'elfe de maison pour faire ta lessive, tu dois te débrouiller! Voilà.» Et il s'engouffra lui aussi dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, laissant Draco seul.

Enfilant son boxer à présent propre, Draco considéra puis réfuta l'idée de dormir dans quelque chose d'autre. Il pendit soigneusement son pantalon et sa chemise sur le dos de la chaise et jeta un œil à la chambre. Harry avait laissé sa brosse à dent et son peigne près de l'évier de la salle de bain. Draco frappa à la porte.

«Harry?»

Le son de l'eau de la douche qui s'écoulait s'arrêta brusquement. «Quoi encore?»

«Désolé. Ca ne te dérange pas si j'utilise ton peigne?»

Blanc. Etait-ce bien Harry qui _riait_ là-dedans?

«Oui bien sûr, vas-y, prend la brosse à dent aussi.» La réponse d'Harry lui parvint quelque peu étouffée et l'eau recommença à couler.

Draco bataillait toujours avec le peigne, démêlant ses cheveux quand Harry émergea dans une bouffée parfumée de savon et de vapeur, une serviette sur les hanches farfouillant dans sa malle à la recherche de son pyjama. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'observer Harry du coin de l'œil alors qu'il se délestait de la serviette pour revêtir son pyjama. Le jeune homme était bien mieux dessiné qu'il ne l'aurait cru, ne l'ayant jamais vu autrement vêtu que de ses longues robes imposées par l'uniforme scolaire. Quand Harry jeta un œil vers lui, Draco s'affaira à reposer le peigne pour déboucher le tube de dentifrice.

Harry s'approcha pour peigner lui aussi son indomptable tignasse brune mais s'arrêta brusquement sa main suspendue au dessus du peigne. Draco allait remettre la brosse à dent en place mais Harry l'attrapa par le coude gauche, tournant le bras du slytherin et révélant sa marque. Il commença à en tracer les contours du bout de son doigt mais Draco sursauta et s'éloigna.

«Ne fais pas ça.» Il cacha son bras derrière son dos.

«Est-ce que ça fait mal?» La voix d'Harry était douce.

«Quoi? Maintenant? Non, mais ça a fait mal quand je l'ai reçue.» Draco secoua la tête.«Je préférerais ne pas en parler si ça ne te dérange pas.» Il lui tourna le dos et grimpa sur le lit, où il s'allongea tendu et immobile pendant qu'Harry terminait de se préparer et glissait sous les draps de l'autre côté. Il pouvait entendre la respiration d'Harry se ralentir comme le jeune homme s'endormait et finalement il put s'endormir à son tour.

Merci d'avoir lu. Ca vous a plu? Déplu? Faîtes-le nous savoir...


	3. Chapter 3 : L'Eglise de St Ceneu

**Note de l'auteure** : Harry et Draco se rendent sur les tombes de James et Lily Potter.

**Note de la traductrice** : Voici le 3e chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant que les premiers. L'auteure m'a chargée de vous transmettre ses remerciements pour les gentilles reviews que vous lui avez laissées pour cette traduction. Je les lui ai toutes traduites et elle était enchantée! Merci à tous! Bonne lecture.

Voici la traduction des termes que je laisse en anglais, s'il y en a d'autres que j'ai oubliés, n'hésitez pas à demander :

**Galleon** : gallion d'or

**Burrow** : le terrier

**Hedwig** : Edwige

**Muggle **: moldus

**Hogwarts** : Poudlard

**Wizengamot** : magenmagot

**Spinner end** : l'impasse du tisseur

**Madam Malkin** : Madame Guipure

**Hogsmead** : Près au Lard

**Deatheater** : mangemort

**Genre** : drama/romance/angst

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M (bien mérité)

Chapitre 3: L'Eglise de St Ceneu

Embrasser Draco Malfoy était très différent d'embrasser Ginny, ou même Ron, avait statué Harry. Les baisers de Ginny étaient avides et sucrés et ceux de Ron enthousiastes et empressés. Le seul mot qui traversait l'esprit d'Harry pour décrire ceux de Draco était habile bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Plus sensuels que ce à quoi il s'attendait peut-être. Pourtant ce baiser avait déjà duré bien plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû alors il le rompit et replaça ses lunettes qui avaient glissé de sur son nez. Pour masquer son trouble, il demanda, «C'est bien ce que tu voulais? Tu va te calmer maintenant?»

Draco avait acquiescé. Il semblait à Harry que ce baiser avait perturbé le jeune homme bien plus que lui-même en dépit du fait que c'était bien lui qui l'avait voulu. Il profita de ce moment de confusion pour imposer à Draco ses propres conditions en échange de l'aide qu'il était venu cherchée. Et tandis qu'ils débattaient du quand et du comment, il ne put qu'être impressionné lorsque Draco suggéra qu'il pourrait contacter Ron et Hermione à l'aide de ces vieilles pièces de l'AD, et bien que cela lui rappelât que Draco avait lui-même utilisé cette technique pour communiquer avec Madame Rosmerta lorsqu'elle était sous imperius, Harry dut admettre que c'était bien plus astucieux que tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser, que ce soit laisser un message au Boar and Apple ou les attendre sur place. La première solution était trop imprudente et la seconde trop dangereuse. Harry était déterminé à ne pas emmener Draco au Burrow, ça pourrait mettre les Weasley en danger.

Lorsqu'il réalisa que Draco n'avait pas dîné, Harry insista pour qu'il descende manger quelque chose en anticipant, «Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'addition, tu as dit que tu n'avais pas d'argent muggle et moi, j'en ai!» Pour prévenir toute tentative de remboursement de la part de Draco, il ajouta, «Les galleons ne me serviront à rien ici!» De plus, de combien d'argent Draco pouvait-il disposer après avoir fui Voldemort pendant un long mois?

Quelque soit la somme en sa possession, il ne devait pas l'avoir dépensée en nourriture. Au dîner, il avait mangé plus qu'Harry n'avait jamais pu avaler dans toute sa vie en un seul repas et ce, même au Burrow quand Madame Weasley le pressait de se resservir pour la cinquième fois. Pour accompagner Draco, Harry avait commandé un café qui avait apparemment été bouilli avant d'être servi puisqu'il devait souffler dessus à chaque gorgée pour qu'il soit buvable et ne lui ébouillante pas la bouche.

Il était content que le repas soit terminé et que Draco aille prendre une douche. La politesse l'avait empêché d'en faire mention mais il n'avait pu que remarquer l'odeur nauséabonde qui ne lui rappelait rien de plus que les chaussettes des jumeaux Weasley laissées à l'abandon et sans lavage d'aucune sorte après deux longues semaines de quidditch intensif. De plus, ça lui laissait l'opportunité de pouvoir réfléchir sans interruption pendant quelques minutes. S'il devait aider Draco pour s'acquitter de la promesse que Dumbledore lui avait faîte, il ne pouvait y arriver seul. Pour commencer, il faudrait du temps pour trouver un moyen de tenir Draco à l'écart de Voldemort, et jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve, il se sentait obligée de rester avec le jeune homme et de ne plus le laisser seul.

Harry suspectait Draco de se sentir mal à l'aise avec quelqu'un d'autre alentour, à Hogwarts, il ne l'avait que très rarement vu autrement que flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle excepté lorsqu'il accomplissait ses devoirs de préfet et là, c'était Pansy Parkinson qui remplaçait les deux gorilles. Pouvait-il, lui, Harry Potter, supporter la compagnie de Draco quelque soit le temps que ça prendrait? Mis à part le baiser de ce soir et la panoplie de sentiments divers qu'il avait provoqué ils n'avaient pas beaucoup en commun mais énormément sur quoi se quereller, pas la manière la plus réjouissante de passer quelques jours avec quelqu'un, sans parler de possibles semaines ou d'éventuels mois… Peut-être que Ron ou Hermione se porterait volontaire pour voyager avec eux? Harry secoua la tête à cette pensée. Il était persuadé qu'aucun d'entre eux ne serait très enthousiaste à cette idée, voire carrément réticent, considérant la manière dont Draco s'était comporté avec eux bien qu'il admettait qu'Hermione lui avait souvent donné le bénéfice du doute sur certaines de ces actions passées l'année dernière. De toutes façons, il serait peu probable que les Weasleys et les Grangers autorisent leurs enfants à parcourir le pays pendant des semaines en compagnie d'Harry et de Draco, pas avec Voldemort à leur trousse. Non, tout dépendrait d'Harry. Il espérait juste que les deux autres gryffindors l'aident à trouver un moyen efficace de protéger Draco.

Il en était à ce stade dans ses réflexions lorsque Draco sortit de la salle de bain. Son habituelle peau nacrée était rosie par la chaleur de l'eau et quelques pâles mèches de cheveux encore humides s'étaient réfugiées derrière ses oreilles. Pas qu'Harry le reluquait mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer à quel point Draco était maigre et combien il paraissait vulnérable. Draco portait ses vêtements dans les bras, il n'avait bien évidemment aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire pour remédier à un problème aussi trivial que du linge sale. Plutôt que de l'obliger à revêtir la même tenue crasseuse, Harry avait offert de les lui nettoyer d'un sortilège pourtant il n'avait pu éviter la boutade s'exclamant: «Si tu n'as pas d'elfes de maison pour faire ta lessive, tu dois te débrouiller.» Puis il était parti se doucher.

Un coup sur la porte avait interrompu de bien délicieuses pensées concernant Ginny, qui aurait été une invitée inattendue bien plus agréable que Draco. «Harry?»

Harry éteignit l'eau afin d'entendre correctement. «Quoi encore?»

«Désolé,»Et Draco semblait vraiment sincère. «Ca ne te dérange pas si j'utilise ton peigne?»

Son peigne? Draco avait convaincu Harry d'aider au péril de sa propre vie la personne avec laquelle il avait partagé une haine mutuelle et réciproque pendant six années, et l'imbécile s'inquiétait d'utiliser son peigne sans son accord? Il ricana. Il était dedans jusqu'au cou alors pour ce que ça changerait… «Oui bien sûr, vas-y. Prend la brosse à dents aussi.» Avait-il répondu. Si Draco avait eu quelque maladie contagieuse, il était trop tard maintenant.

Harry avait oublié de prendre son pyjama avec lui dans la salle de bain. Cela aurait été bien trop malvenu s'il avait fait toute une histoire pour ne pas se changer devant Draco qui avait été suffisamment poli pour détourner le regard. Bien que son soudain empressement près de l'évier suggérait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait ignorant de ce qu'Harry faisait.

Après qu'Harry eut achevé le périlleux et bien inutile effort de peigner ses cheveux, son attention fut attirée par la Marque sur le bras gauche de Draco, imprégnée dans la chair si pâle. Harry se saisit du coude de Draco pour l'observer de plus près mais Draco sursauta, se dégagea prestement de sa poigne et s'en détourna comme Harry le touchait.

«Ne fais pas ça.»

Songeant à sa cicatrice et à combien elle pouvait être douloureuse parfois à cause de ce lien qu'il partageait avec Voldemort, Harry lui demanda avec empathie, «Est-ce que ça te fait mal?»

«Quoi? Maintenant? Non.» Répondit Draco. «Mais c'était douloureux quand je l'ai reçue.» Il s'éloigna en direction du lit. « Je préfère ne pas en parler si ça ne te dérange pas.»

Harry haussa les épaules. Ca devait être important pourtant il ne l'obligerait pas à en parler pour le moment. Hermione saurait indubitablement quelque chose sur la Marque des Ténèbres et son fonctionnement, probablement davantage que Draco lui-même. Il finit de brosser ses dents et alla se coucher. Il pouvait aisément conclure que Draco ne dormait pas. S'il avait partagé la chambre avec Ron, ils auraient parlé pendant un moment, ils se seraient peut-être caressés un peu mais Harry ne se voyait faire ni l'un ni l'autre avec Draco. Il modela son oreiller pour le rendre un peu plus confortable et s'endormit rapidement.

Ces rêves n'étaient faits que de cette personne murmurant avec empressement, parfois il lui semblait que c'était Sirius puis elle devenait Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait jamais entendre ce qu'elle disait mais il savait que c'était important et que ça avait un lien avec la Marque des Ténèbres qui ne cessait d'apparaître dans les endroits les plus incongrus comme sur les paquets de dragées surprises de Bertie Botts et sur les fenêtres de Fleury et Blotts tandis qu'Harry errait dans Diagon Alley où, d'ailleurs, pas un des bâtiments ne semblait être à sa place.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, pendant un moment, il n'était plus sûr d'où il se trouvait, un corps chaud et étranger était pressé contre dos et un bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Puis il vit les deux baguettes sur la table de nuit et enfin il réalisa que le corps blotti contre lui et le bras qui l'entourait appartenaient à Draco Malfoy. Harry se demanda s'il pourrait se dégager de son étreinte sans le réveiller. Un baiser était une chose, pouvant s'expliquer éventuellement par du désir, compréhensible bien que primaire, mais une étreinte signifiait de l'affection… Harry n'était pas particulièrement emballé par cette idée et il pensait que Draco serait aussi embarrassé par la situation qu'il était lui-même.

Il glissa prudemment hors des bras de Draco et se leva. Un léger frisson traversa l'endormi et il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même mais ne se réveilla pas. Harry regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était un peu plus de huit heure. Il était trop tard pour lui sortir sans Draco et revenir à temps pour le petit déjeuner, malheureusement, ils ne servaient plus après neuf heure. Il s'habilla, heureux de constater qu'à travers la fenêtre, le ciel était d'un bleu presqu'engageant. Puis il secoua l'épaule nue de Draco.

«Tu ferais mieux de te lever si tu veux un petit déjeuner.»

Les yeux gris de Draco, suspicieusement libre de toute trace de sommeil, se plantèrent dans ceux d'Harry. «D'accord.» Répondit-il simplement et il repoussa le duvet.

Descendus tous les deux pour le petit déjeuner, ils mangèrent avec appétit et Harry troqua ses champignons contre les tomates de Draco, demandant avec désinvolture «Bien dormi?»

«Très bien merci.» Draco coupa un morceau de pain grillé et le trempa dans son jaune d'œuf,«Toi?»

«Ouais. Tu me passes la marmelade?»

Draco lui tendit et ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que Draco n'ouvre une nouvelle fois la bouche. «Harry?»

«Quoi?» Harry poursuivaient de ses assiduités une pleine fourchette d'haricots à la tomate.

«Est-ce que tu étais là avant?Je surveillais les Weasleys presque tous les jours, dissimulé derrière la haie pour t'intercepter mais tu n'étais jamais là! Tu sais qu'ils ont la pire invasion de gnomes que je n'ai jamais vue! Ces petits monstres n'arrêtaient pas de me lancer des trucs et je n'ai pas osé les supéfixer de peur d'attirer l'attention. Finalement, j'ai réussi à capter un Weasley qui parlait d'un mariage et je me suis dit que tu ne pourrais pas rater ça mais j'ai du mal entendre la date parce que je suis arrivé trois jours trop tard.» Le visage de Draco exprimait l'agacement. «Je ne savais pas si tu reviendrais et je ne pouvais pas t'attendre pendant des jours c'est pourquoi j'ai pris le risque de demander à Weasley. Il a juste éructé 'Godric Hollow' et rien d'autre. J'avais peur qu'il ne me dénonce ou qu'il t'avertisse alors je suis parti aussi vite que possible. Mais ça m'a quand même pris un certain temps pour me venir ici. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler la métropole! Alors, c'est quoi la grande attraction?»

Harry ne savait lui-même que répondre. Il rétorqua sèchement, «Je ne suis moi-même arrivé qu'hier. Avant de me rendre au Burrow pour le mariage de Bill, j'étais chez mon oncle et ma tante.» Il grimaça. «Ils sont la seule famille que j'ai. Tu penses que la tienne n'est pas géniale? Essaie les Dursley quelques jours, comparé à eux, tes parents raflent le titre de la famille en or! Ce sont les pires muggles qui soient!»

«Quant au pourquoi de ma présence ici…» Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent en un rictus amer. «Est-ce que tu as fini de manger? Viens avec moi et tu verras.»

Il était seulement apparu jusqu'à Carlisle la veille et avait pris le car pour effectuer le reste du trajet jusqu'à Godric Hollow, il avait donc, en quelques sortes, visité le village et connaissait le chemin. Draco suivait Harry d'un demi-pas derrière alors que celui-ci le menait à l'église de St Caneu et son cimetière sur le versant nord.

Cela lui prit presque quinze minutes pour trouver les tombes jointes, parcourant méthodiquement les sépultures éparses.

James Potter. Lily Potter. Et à la grande surprise d'Harry, Harry Potter. Les dates dessous. Si peu de temps. Harry tendit la main effleurant la pierre froide, puis s'affaissa devant elle, les jambes croisées. Il était à peine conscient que Draco avait posé une main sur son épaule avant de se retirer pour l'attendre sous l'if près du portail.

Il s'assit là, tête baissée, ignorant la rosée s'infiltrant à travers le tissu de son jean depuis l'herbe. Il avait pensé que venir ici lui apporterait un peu de ces liens filiaux qu'il ne trouvait nulle part sur les photos de l'album qu'Hagrid lui avait offert mais tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était une profonde solitude. Ils étaient partis avant même qu'il n'ait eu la chance les connaître. Pourtant, peut-être que s'il trouvait où ils avaient vécu? Il savait qu'il ne reconnaîtrait pas la maison toutefois elle lui en dirait probablement bien plus sur eux que cet endroit lugubre. Mais qui pourrait lui indiquer la maison après plus de seize ans?

Se relevant, il frotta la terre maculant l'arrière de son pantalon avant de rejoindre Draco.

«Harry, est-ce que ça va?» Draco semblait inquiet et Harry se demanda pourquoi.

«Il faut que je trouve le vicaire.» Répondit-il.

«Ca doit être par ici je pense.» Dit Draco en pointant du doigt un minuscule cottage presque blotti au creux des vieilles pierres de l'église.

Harry se dirigea vers le cottage, Draco sur les talons, discret. Il tira la vieille chevillette qui pendait et attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit et un vieil homme ridé aux cheveux blancs ressemblant à s'y méprendre au professeur Flitwick plissa les yeux sur Harry.

«Oui? Je peux vous aider?»

« Mon… mon oncle et ma tante vivaient ici. J'espérais que vous pourriez me dire dans quelle maison.» Demanda Harry.

«Oh. Comment s'appelaient-ils? Entrez, entrez.» Invita l'homme. «Alan Blackburn. Je suis le vicaire de cette paroisse depuis cinquante trois ans alors s'ils ont vécu ici, je les ai nécessairement connus.C'est votre frère? » Il n'attendit pas la réponse. «Je vais nous faire du thé, asseyez-vous.»

Harry se percha sur l'accoudoir d'un vieux canapé, Draco à ses côtés. Blackburn reparut un plateau dans les mains sur lequel reposaient une théière et trois tasses dépareillées. «Voilà les garçons. Bon alors, comment as-tu dit que ton oncle et ta tante s'appelaient?»

«Potter.» Répondit Harry. « Lily et James Potter.»

«Par tous les saints!» Le visage de Blackburn se décomposa, accablé. «Je suis désolé, les garçons mais la maison des Potter a brulé le jour où ils sont morts. Il n'en reste plus rien maintenant, la mairie a fait disparaître les ruines en un clin d'œil. Terrible histoire, les deux jeunes parents et leur petit garçon aussi. Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé le corps du petit ceci dit. Il doit avoir été complètement englouti par les flammes mais on a quand même mis son nom sur la pierre avec ses parents. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider.»

La gorge d'Harry était nouée et il ne put que hocher la tête, buvant son thé.

«Merci de nous avoir renseignés.» Intervint Draco inopinément. Harry était agacé par sa présomption. C'était ses parents qui étaient morts, ça ne le concernait en rien!

«Pas de problème. C'était un gentil couple. Elle n'était pas d'ici, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais su d'où elle venait exactement mais ses grands-parents à lui vivaient là depuis plusieurs générations je pense. Vous pourrez consulter les registres de la paroisse si vous voulez. Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de les envoyer aux administrations locales. Je pense qu'ils ont oublié qu'ils sont toujours là.» Ajouta Blackburn.

«Peut-être une autre fois.» Parvint à articuler Harry. «Je crains que nous devions quitter Godric Hollow aujourd'hui même.»

Le vicaire eut l'air déçu mais ramassa leurs tasses à présent vides et les raccompagna jusqu'au seuil de la porte avant d'ajouter, «N'hésitez pas à revenir me voir, vous serez les bienvenus!»

Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à l'auberge «The Boar and Apple» Harry shootant tous les cailloux sur le chemin. Si Draco avait parlé, il l'aurait probablement frappé mais le jeune homme demeura silencieux. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent enfin, Harry prit une grande inspiration et fit face à Draco.

«Alors, prêt à essayer ce sortilège sur les pièces?»

Draco ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et s'exclama finalement, «Oui, tout ce que tu voudras Harry.»

Ca vous a plu? Deplu? Un petit commentaire...


	4. Chapter 4 : On the green

**Genre** : Angst/Drama/Romance

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating **: M

**Note de l'auteure** : Draco et Harry utilisent le sortilège Protein pour solliciter l'aide et les conseils de Ron et Hermione.

**Note de la traductrice** : Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard, le chapitre aurait du être posté hier mais ma connexion internet a été coupé toute la nuit. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, l'auteure est toujours ravie d'avoir la traduction de vos reviews!

Bonne lecture!

Un mois entier à ne dormir que d'une oreille commençait à se faire ressentir et Draco se réveilla très tôt. Sur le côté, Harry dormait encore, il lui tournait le dos. Draco pouvait entendre le son rassurant de son souffle régulier et il sentait sa chaleur, il irradiait littéralement. En dépit des couvertures, Draco frissonna. Est-ce qu'Harry le remarquerait s'il s'approchait? Il se faufila plus près, posant doucement sa joue sur l'épaule de l'endormi. Il laissa audacieusement son bras s'enrouler autour de la taille d'Harry. Il était ferme sous ses doigts, fort, rassurant. Il réprima un soupir. Il n'avait aucune raison de croire que parce qu'Harry avait promis de l'aider à se cacher qu'il était déjà en sécurité. C'était juste que, eh bien, le Survivant avait toujours su s'extirper du lot, n'est-ce pas? Ce qui avait rendu Draco fou plus que tout autre chose par le passé mais à présent, cela semblait aussi réconfortant que ce corps solide contre lui.

Il tenta de ne pas s'attarder sur le dit corps solide et ce qu'il aimerait en faire. Tous savaient à Hogwarts qu'Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley étaient ensemble. On pouvait difficilement arpenter les couloirs sans les croiser en flagrant délit de bécotage. Alors Harry l'avait embrassé parce que… parce que quoi? Draco se le demandait. Il espérait que ce n'avait pas été de la pitié, ça lui aurait été insupportable. Ou peut-être par curiosité… ce qui n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Cependant ça ne pouvait être pour les mêmes raisons que Draco avait voulu l'embrasser, n'est-ce pas? A moins qu'Harry ne soit aussi bon que Draco pour dissimuler ses sentiments, mais honnêtement c'était peu probable. Harry était aussi transparent qu'un fantôme pour certaines choses, il ne serait jamais capable de masquer de telles émotions et ce baiser spectral et clandestin était probablement ce qui s'approchait le plus de ce que Draco désirait et n'obtiendrait jamais.

Se laissant envahir par la douce mais pourtant presqu'illégale proximité, Draco s'assoupit légèrement puis s'éveilla à nouveau lorsqu'Harry s'étira. Il prétendit être toujours endormi alors qu'Harry se glissait hors du lit, regardant au travers de son rideau de cils protégeant ses paupières baissées pour observer Harry s'habiller. Draco savait qu'il devrait se sentir coupable pour ça toutefois il ne ressentait rien de la sorte; Harry ne le saurait jamais et qui pourrait certifier que Draco aurait encore une telle chance à l'avenir?

Harry revint vers lui et lui secoua l'épaule, «Tu ferais mieux de te lever si tu veux un petit déjeuner.»

Draco repoussa le duvet et se leva, baillant. Il prit son temps pour enfiler ses vêtements bien qu'il mourait de faim en dépit du dîner gargantuesque qu'il avait avalé la veille. En fait, il espérait qu'Harry l'observait aussi mais Harry était juste assis là, tapant sa baguette sur le plat de sa main avec impatience.

Au petit déjeuner, il posa la question qui le taraudait depuis la veille: Qu'est-ce qu'Harry pouvait bien faire dans ce village muggle? Il ne parvenait pas à visualiser ce qui avait pu attirer l'attention d'Harry à cet endroit. La réponse assénée avec beaucoup de réserve avertit Draco qu'il avait touché un nerf sensible mais il conserva le silence et suivit Harry à travers les rues de Godric Hollow.

Ce fut quand Harry franchit les portes du cimetière de l'église St Ceneu que Draco devina les raisons de sa présence ici pourtant ce ne fut pas avant qu'Harry s'arrête devant une certaine pierre tombale que la réalité percuta Draco. Il y avait des noms: James Potter, Lily Potter, Harry Potter. Les muggles avaient dû penser qu'Harry avait péri avec eux, sans même avoir retrouvé son corps pour le prouver. Et Lord Voldemort en était le seul responsable. Une image d'Harry bébé envahit soudainement l'esprit de Draco, avec une impressionnante touffe de cheveux noirs et un visage vierge de toute cicatrice. Il ressentit une soudaine bouffée de mépris, bien plus forte que celle qu'il avait ressentie la nuit où Dumbledore était mort, pour la marque salissant son bras mais aussi pour lui-même, qui avait été si fier de la recevoir. Qu'est-ce que les Potter avaient bien pu faire pour mériter la mort, laissant derrière eux ce petit orphelin? Rien. Simplement avoir empêché la mort d'autres sorciers. Lily Potter était une mudblood mais ce n'était pas un crime en soi, seul se marier avec un sang pur l'était. Pourtant si elle ne l'avait pas fait, Harry ne serait pas là… Draco trouva ce schéma de pensée très perturbant. Etait-il entrain de justifier les actes de James Potter, un traître à son sang?

Harry s'agenouilla sur l'herbe humide qui recouvrait la tombe, oubliant la présence de Draco. Maladroitement, Draco effleura son épaule, il avait toujours cette image d'Harry bébé à l'esprit. Il était évident qu'Harry avait besoin d'être seul. Alors Draco s'en retourna près du portail pour l'attendre où l'ombre des ifs jouait sur le sentier boueux.

Harry revint enfin. Son visage était pâle et il ne semblait pas très stable sur ses jambes. «Est-ce que ça va?» Demanda Draco. Ce n'était pas le Harry Potter qu'il avait connu et méprisé toutes ces années, confiant, déterminé, avec peu de considération pour les règles. «Harry?»

Harry ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu. «J'ai besoin de voir le vicaire.» S'exclama-t-il.

Le vicaire? Confus, Draco pointa le cottage derrière l'église. «Par ici, je pense.»

Il avait raison, comme le prouva la présence du vieil homme qui les avait invités à entrer et leur avait servi ces tasses de thé fumant. Draco avait été atterré lorsque Blackburn, le vicaire, avait supposé qu'ils étaient frères - ils ne se ressemblaient en rien après tout - et plus effaré encore qu'Harry n'ait pas démenti les affirmations du vicaire. Harry posa des questions sur ses parents, prétendant qu'il s'agissait de son oncle et de sa tante et le vicaire déballa tout ce qu'il savait sur les Potter et sur le feu qui avait ravagé leur maison la nuit où le couple et leur fils avaient trouvé la mort. Il se tut, attendant la réponse d'Harry.

Puisqu'il était bien trop anéanti pour être poli, Draco s'y colla, remerciant l'homme pour les informations. Après un moment, Harry se reprit suffisamment pour excuser leur départ précipité. Le Survivant marcha devant durant tout le trajet qui les ramena à l'auberge. Draco pouvait aisément dire qu'Harry était bouleversé par la destruction de la maison de ses parents et décida de le laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler.

Pourtant, à l'auberge, plutôt que de faire la moindre référence à ce qu'il avait vu et surtout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il demanda abruptement, «Alors, prêt à essayer ce sortilège sur les pièces?»

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre pour constater que rien ne parvenait à briser la barrière de ses lèvres. Comment Harry pouvait-il juste… aller de l'avant? Mettre sa famille ainsi de côté? Il lui en coûta finalement un autre essai avant de s'entendre répondre, «Oui, tout ce que tu voudras Harry!» Il espérait qu'il ne s'était pas fourvoyé et qu'il parviendrait à reproduire le sortilège jeté par Granger, où au moins s'en approcher suffisamment pour qu'il fonctionne. Il avait toujours détesté passer pour un incompétent, et il serait particulièrement malvenu d'échouer maintenant.

«Je vais chercher la pièce!» Annonça Harry. «Attend-moi ici ou… non, viens par ici!» Il lui désigna un banc sur un espace vert, près de l'inévitable mémorial de guerre muggle. Il y avait une ancienne croix de pierre là aussi, les bras en étaient cassés très court et la totalité du symbole était si érodée qu'il ressemblait plutôt aux henge stones chez Draco. Il la tapota d'ailleurs presque tendrement lorsqu'il passa devant.

Après quelques minutes Harry revint avec le faux galleon. Il avait aussi amené la baguette de Draco qu'il avait coincée sous sa chemise avec la sienne Il interrogea toutefois, «Est-ce que tu peux le faire sans ta baguette? Ca éviterait d'attirer l'attention sur nous.» Draco avait repéré quelques muggles entrer chez le pharmacien et l'épicier ainsi que dans les autres échoppes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas s'en occuper dans la chambre, puisqu'il voulait être discret. Cependant il acquiesça quand même.

«Je pense, je vais essayer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux leur dire?»

Harry fronça les sourcils. «Je ne sais pas trop. Hermione se contentait seulement de changer les chiffres pour annoncer quand se tiendrait la prochaine réunion de l'AD. Mais si tu mets juste la date d'aujourd'hui et que quelqu'un d'autre que Ron ou Hermione intercepte le message, il sera confus et fera Merlin seul sait quoi. Sans compter qu''Hermione et Ron pourraient ne pas comprendre ce que le changement signifie. Ce doit être quelque chose que seul l'un des deux puisse savoir ce que ça veut dire et vienne me retrouver ici aujourd'hui.»

« Ils savent déjà que où tu trouves non? Il faut juste leur faire comprendre qu'ils doivent venir un jour plus tôt,» Résuma Draco. «Donc si on peut faire dire à la pièce 'RW viens immédiatement. HP' par exemple, ça devrait aller!»

«Eh bien,» Douta Harry, «N'importe qui ayant appartenu à l'AD pourrait comprendre le message s'il le voyait.»

«Mais ils ne sauraient pas où.» Objecta Draco. «Ou ne seraient pas susceptible d'en parler si c'est clairement un message d'ordre privé.»

«Oui seulement Ron et Hermione savent où je suis. Et Ginny.» Répondit Harry.«Elle était là quand nous en avons parlé. Donc je suppose que ça devrait aller. Vas-y.»

Draco se concentra sur la pièce, se focalisant intensément sur la fausse série de nombres, désireux de les changer en ce qu'il avait convenu avec Harry. Le sortilège de Protean était assez difficile pour débuter et Draco ne l'avait jamais lancé sans le verbaliser. Il rugit triomphalement lorsque la phrase apparut. «Je l'ai eue!»

Harry s'approcha et prit le galleon des doigts de Draco. «Ca m'a l'air bien. J'espère que ça marchera correctement et qu'on le verra sur les autres pièces aussi. Elles sont supposées devenir chaudes pour avertir les propriétaires, il faut espérer que Ron et Hermione aient toujours la leur sur eux ou ils ne s'en apercevront même pas. Ce sera vraiment un coup de veine s'ils le voient aujourd'hui. C'est la meilleure chance que nous ayons mais si rien ne se produit disons pour quatre heure, je pense que nous devrons y aller et risquer de laisser un message au propriétaire, en espérant qu'ils pensent à y venir poser quelques questions.» Harry étendit ses jambes devant lui. « Ils pourraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre ou pas du tout alors il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.» Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux face au soleil.

Attendre était quelque chose que Draco avait appris à endurer pendant ces quelques quatre semaines de cavale, il avait appris que l'ennui était de loin préférable à la peur. Mais il n'aimait pas attendre en silence pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin quelqu'un avec qui parler.

«Hum… Harry…»

Harry tourna légèrement la tête vers Draco, attentif, si ce n'est enthousiaste.

«Peut-être que je ne devrais pas me trouver aux alentours quand Weasley et Granger arriveront, s'ils arrivent!» C'était une question qui avait travaillé Draco depuis la nuit dernière lorsqu'Harry avait mentionné pour la première fois son rendez-vous avec les deux gryffindors. Il avait presque tué Weasley avec cette liqueur empoisonnée et il avait délibérément insulté Granger à plus d'une reprise. Il se souvint avec quelques remords de la fois où Dumbledore l'avait réprimandé pour avoir utilisé le mot «mudblood». Ca avait dû être quelque chose d'important pour le vieux sorcier, pour s'égarer de cette manière alors même que sa vie était en jeu. Harry avait peut-être accepté d'aider Draco, pour des raisons que Draco ignorait encore, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ses amis seraient aussi cléments que lui.

«Non.» Répondit Harry. Et Draco ressentit une intense bouffée de soulagement qui s'acheva brutalement avec les derniers mots du Survivant. «Tu devrais rester. Et leur présenter des excuses je pense.»

La réaction première de Draco fut de protester. Un Malfoy, s'excuser auprès de ces deux là? Jamais on n'avait entendu chose plus improbable. Pourtant… il avait accepté de faire tout ce qu'Harry lui demanderait en échange de son aide. Ce n'était pas seulement sa vie qui avait été mise en danger après tout, il y avait sa famille également. Et aider Draco mettrait la vie d'Harry en danger, peut-être aussi celle de Weasley et Granger. Il pouvait bien sacrifier son orgueil au bénéfice de sa propre vie. Il observa Harry.

« Je devrais te présenter des excuses aussi, Harry. Je suis désolé pour la façon dont je t'ai traité. Je le suis… vraiment…» Draco savait que ces mots incongrus dans sa bouche semblaient creux et prononcés à contre cœur pourtant il espérait qu'Harry ne les prendrait pas comme une plaisanterie de sa part. Il aurait souhaité n'avoir aucune raison de s'excuser, et pas seulement parce qu'il détestait ça, mais aussi parce qu'il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il disait.

Harry semblait crispé et mal à l'aise. « C'est bon. Je n'étais pas exactement tout blanc non plus. J'ai utilisé le sectumsempra sur toi alors que je n'en connaissais même pas leurs effets.»

«J'ai utilisé le crucio.» Murmura Draco. Et il savait, lui, quels en étaient les effets.

Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant un long moment. Draco se demandait si Harry avait déjà une idée sur où il pourrait le cacher. Il y avait lui-même réfléchi pendant des mois mais rien ne lui semblait suffisamment sûr. Peut-être qu'Harry comptait sur Granger pour aboutir à quelque chose de satisfaisant, exaspérante comme elle l'avait toujours été, bien que Draco dût admettre qu'elle était la sorcière la plus intelligente de leur promotion, peut-être même la plus brillante de toutes celles qui avaient fréquentées Hogwarts en même temps que lui. S'il y avait bien une solution, alors Granger était probablement celle qui avait le plus de chance de la débusquer. Draco soupira. Il aurait préféré ne devoir sa gratitude qu'à Harry.

Un coup dans les côtes le tira de ses sombres pensées. « On va manger?» Proposa Harry. « Je pensais nous prendre des sandwiches et des chips, tu veux quelque chose en particulier?»

Répondre «toi», bien que c'eut été la plus honnête réponse qu'il puisse fournir lui sembla une bien mauvais idée sur le moment. «Crevettes, mayonnaise» Répondit-il à la place. «Ou fromage cornichon.»

« Okay, je reviens dans cinq minutes.» Annonça Harry et il se releva. Draco le regarda disparaître dans l'une des échoppes.

Pas plus de deux minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsque Draco crut reconnaître des voix familières derrière lui, des voix familières qui se querellaient…

«Bien sûr qu'il voulait qu'on le rejoigne ici Hermione, qu'est-ce que ça aurait bien pu vouloir dire d'autre?!!»

«Mais il n'a jamais su lancer le sort de Protein correctement! Comment a-t-il bien pu faire? Tu sais bien que les sortilèges étaient loin d'être sa matière de prédilection. Il a trimé pour avoir son E à ses OWLs! Ca pourrait être un piège!»

Evidemment, il fallait que Granger et Weasley se pointent maintenant! Alors que Draco était seul et sans sa baguette, toujours en possession d'Harry. Ils s'apercevraient de sa présence d'un moment à l'autre, il ferait mieux de parler le premier. Il se retourna vers eux. «Regardez qui voilà enfin!»

Granger n'était qu'à quelques pas et Weasley juste derrière elle. Draco ressentit une certaine satisfaction malsaine face à leurs regards ahuris.

«Malfoy» La baguette d'Hermione se trouva pointée sur lui avant même qu'il n'eut pu cligner de l'œil. «Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry?» Weasley était un peu plus lent, mais après un moment, il s'approcha de Draco.

« Où il est, petit con? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, espèce de traître?

«Rien, Weasley, je ne lui ai rien fait. Il est parti chercher de quoi déjeuner!» Draco pointa son doigt en direction de la rue d'en face. «Vous voyez?»

Harry venait de sortir de l'échoppe, un sac à la main. Il les repéra immédiatement et pressa le pas.

« Ron! Hermione! Merci d'être venus si vite!»

Granger haussa un sourcil. «De rien Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» Elle hocha la tête en direction de Draco.

«Ah… hum… en fait, il… se cache de Voldemort…» Expliqua succinctement Harry. Un frisson parcourut Draco à la mention de ce nom prononcé si négligemment et il vit que Weasley semblait aussi peu à l'aise que lui.

«Harry, est-ce qu'on peut te parler un moment?» Demanda Granger.

Harry posa le sac sur le banc. «Vas-y» Enjoignit-il Draco. « Il y a aussi une bouteille d'eau chacun.» et il s'éloigna avec les autres gryffindors.

Draco fouilla dans le sac et trouva un sandwich crevettes-mayonnaise et un paquet de chips au vinaigre. D'où il était il pouvait voir le visage paniqué de Weasley et Granger agiter frénétiquement les mains. Harry tournait le dos à Draco, ils étaient bien trop loin pour qu'il entende quoi que ce soit. Il ouvrit son sandwich et mordit à belle dent. Pas mauvais, un peu trop de mayonnaise à son goût ceci dit.

Un demi-sandwich et un paquet de chips plus tard, les trois compères revinrent près de lui. «On va aller s'acheter quelque chose aussi.» Annonça Ron en prenant Granger par la main et lui emboîtant le pas. Harry regarda Draco.

«Et le verdict est…?» Demanda Draco d'une voix trainante tentant vainement de dissimuler son appréhension.

« Ils vont nous aider.» Répondit Harry.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire que je peux commencer à préparer mes excuses.» Draco observa Harry lécher quelques miettes sur ses doigts.

« Je suppose.»

Lorsque Ron et Hermione reparurent avec leurs déjeunés, il s'excusa, y parvenant avec un peu plus de classe qu'il n'en avait eue avec Harry, il avait pourtant été bien plus sincère avec lui.

Granger sembla plus prompte à les accepter tandis que Weasley semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire, incrédule. Bien sûr c'était Weasley, il l'avait presque tué.

«Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer Ron, juste d'accepter ses excuses!» Intervint Harry.

Weasley regarda Harry de façon étrange. «C'est bon! D'accord Malfoy, mais ça ne veut certainement pas dire que j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'il y a une heure de ça!» S'égosilla-t-il et il mordit rageusement dans son sandwich, un morceau de concombre s'échouant sur son pantalon.

«Voilà, maintenant que c'est réglé, Draco, explique-leur la situation.» Demanda Harry.

Draco avait supposé qu'Harry l'avait déjà fait. «Je me suis enfui et je me cache de… Vous-Savez-Qui. Parce que je ne voulais pas tuer Dumbledore. J'ai échoué dans la mission qu'il m'avait confiée et maintenant il veut me tuer.»

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te cacher dans un endroit secret?» Interrompit Weasley.

Draco lui jeta un regard méprisant. «Si c'était si simple, tu crois que je serais ici? Il peut me retrouver facilement où que je sois! A cause de ça!» Il brandit son bras gauche pour leur montrer la Marque blafarde. « Je ne peux pas m'attarder quelque part plus d'une nuit ou deux!»

Puis Harry reprit la parole, au plus grand soulagement de Draco. « Quand Dumbledore et Draco parlaient sur la tour d'astronomie cette nuit-là, Dumbledore lui a promis qu'il cacherait Draco et sa famille s'il ne menait pas à bien cette mission…»

Alors c'était pour cette raison qu'Harry avait accepté de l'aider, réalisa Draco. L'une des raisons tout au moins. Pour Dumbledore.

«Oh Harry! Alors maintenant tu vas t'acquitter de sa promesse, c'est ça?» Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas… on devrait en parler à quelqu'un. Le Professeur Mac Gonagall ou le père de Ron ou quelqu'un!»

«Non.» Refusa Draco. «Ils ne me croiraient pas! Ils voudraient me retenir quelque part pour un procès, pour tentative de meurtre, et je serais mort avant même d'avoir mis les pieds dans la salle d'audience! C'est certain! Ne dîtes rien à personne… s'il vous plaît.» Il s'entendit supplier Granger avec horreur, il conservait néanmoins un peu plus de dignité qu'il en avait eue devant Harry la veille au soir.

Granger acquiesça et Weasley après elle. «D'accord, on va attendre un peu,» Conclut-elle «mais si on ne trouve rien, il faudra en parler à quelqu'un. Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver sur la marque pour commencer.»

«Merci Hermione.» Dit Harry et Draco fit échos à ses remerciements, «Merci.»

«Où est-ce que tu vas aller alors puisque tu ne peux pas rester ici?»Demanda Weasley.

«Je ne sais pas.» Répondit Harry, «Tu as une idée Draco?»

«Malheureusement non.» Admit Draco. « J'ai déjà écumé tous les endroits que je connaissais, ainsi que toutes mes connaissances et amis ou plutôt les endroits à proximité d'où ils vivent! Je ne pouvais pas risquer de me rendre chez l'un d'eux. Tu-Sais-Qui s'en serait douté!»

«On ne peut pas aller au Burrow, Draco s'y est déjà rendu plusieurs fois lorsqu'il était à ma recherche.» Informa Harry. «Ce serait prendre un trop gros risque!»

«Tu pourrais aller chez mes parents!»Offrit granger. Draco la toisa du regard et elle haussa les épaules. «Tu-Sais-Qui ne penserait jamais à aller te chercher là bas!»

Séjourner chez les muggles? Dans leur maison? Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais dormi dans des jardins muggles ou des cabanes à outils mais c'était différent quelque part.

« Excellent idée!» S'enthousiasma Harry. « Ca nous fera gagner un peu de temps pour trouver quelque chose.»

«Ca ne dérangerait pas tes parents?» Demanda prudemment Draco.

«Ils seront surpris c'est certain mais je pense qu'ils seront d'accord! Je dirais à mes parents que ce n'est que l'affaire d'une nuit, ce qui est vrai!» Statua Granger. «Par contre nous n'avons qu'une chambre d'amis…» Elle semblait inquiète.

«On a partagé ma chambre la nuit dernière, ça ira!» Assura Harry. Granger semblait sceptique mais ne dit rien.

«Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?» Demanda Weasley.

«Tu peux m'aider à faire des recherches sur la Marque des Ténèbres!» Rétorqua fermement Granger, Weasley la toisa de son regard rebelle mais ne dit pas un mot. Draco trouva la scène très instructive et en conclut que les deux devaient sortir ensemble. S'il s'était trouvé dans la salle commune des slytherins, il aurait probablement commenté avec mépris cette odieuse relation entre une mudblood et un sang pur avec son ami Zabini. Ici, assis près d'eux et leur demandant leur aide, il se décomposa un peu à cette simple pensée.

«Je vais rentrer et parler à mes parents. Ron, tu pourras dire aux tiens que je passerais la nuit chez moi mais que je serais de retour au Burrow demain? Harry, toi et Draco, rejoignez-moi dans environ une heure.» Ordonna Granger. «Non, attend! Comment vous allez faire pour me rejoindre?»

«On transplanera.» Répondit Harry.

Hermione sembla inquiète. «Mais tu n'as pas encore ton permis! Toi non plus d'ailleurs!» Commenta-t-elle en désignant Draco.

«Hermione,» Commença patiemment Harry. «Avec tous les ennuis qu'à Draco en ce moment, tu penses vraiment que le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore son permis soit problématique?»

«Oh! D'accord! Je vous verrai dans une heure! Tu sais où c'est?» Elle attendit à peine l'acquiescement d'Harry. «Viens, Ron!» Ils se levèrent tous les deux, parcoururent les environs d'un regard pour s'assurer qu'aucun muggle ne pouvaient les voir et transplanèrent.

Draco relâcha son souffle qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu avoir retenu, en écoutant les joutes engageantes d'Harry et ses amis, il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils le traitent comme un moins que rien, pour bien lui signifier qu'ils l'aidaient par obligation uniquement et avec une extrême réticence pourtant ils n'avaient rien fait de la sorte. Une fois ses excuses acceptées, il l'avait traité avec autant de respect et de considération qu'ils en avaient les uns pour les autres. C'était bien différent de ce qu'il avait vécu parmi les slytherins! Si Crabbe, par exemple, avait été dans les mêmes ennuis que Draco, Zabini lui aurait probablement prêté main forte mais ne se serait pas priver de l'asticoter pour s'être montré si stupide.

«Je devrais aller récupérer mes affaires dans la chambre avec qu'on s'en aille!» S'exclama Harry.

«Tu veux de l'aide?» Offrit Draco.

Harry hésita et Malfoy voulut presque retirer son offre mais avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche Harry acquiesça, «Oui d'accord! Allons-y!»

Merci d'avoir lu, un petit commentaire?


	5. Chapter 5 : Quitter Godric Hollow

**Better than Revenge**

**Genre** : Romance/Angst/Drama

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Notre de l'auteure** : Hermione convainc Harry et Draco de rester chez ses parents pour une nuit et Harry pense que séjourner dans des auberges de jeunesse est une brillante idée.

**Note de la traductrice** : Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs et reviewers de votre fidélité en mon nom et celui de l'auteure. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5: Quitter Godric Hollow**

La dernière chose que souhaitait Harry était de parler de la mort de ses parents avec Draco Malfoy. Faire travailler Draco sur le sortilège de Protein pour contacter Ron et Hermione était la première idée qui lui était venue pour détourner l'attention du slytherin de leur visite au cimetière, c'était quelque chose dont ils parleraient bien assez tôt. Ca aurait probablement été plus judicieux de lui faire essayer le sortilège à l'intérieur mais Harry ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec lui pour le moment. Le parc n'était pas exactement plein à craqué alors Harry lui avait demandé d'attendre qu'il lui ramène le faux galleon.

Après un bref échange, ils convinrent d'un message qui selon Harry serait suffisamment explicite pour Ron et Hermione. Draco parvint à jeter le sort relativement facilement et Harry s'était préparé à devoir attendre puisqu'il ne savait pas si Ron avait conservé son galleon sur lui. S'il ne l'avait pas, il n'aurait jamais le message. Harry avait été surpris lorsque Draco avait suggéré qu'il devrait s'éclipser lorsque Ron et Hermione arriverait, fuir la confrontation n'avait jamais été le style de Draco. D'un autre côté, l'héritier Malfoy ne s'était jamais trouvé dans une telle position: son nom et sa maison devenaient un handicap alors qu'il était autrefois synonyme de gloire. Harry suggéra que des excuses de la part de Draco pourraient peut-être interférer en sa faveur dans leur décision de l'aider ou non et le slytherin sembla s'accorder à cette idée.

Les excuses spontanées à son intention déroutèrent Harry. Il n'avait jamais induit que c'était nécessaire et il avait été peiné quelque part que Draco ait compris ses paroles comme un sous-entendu orienté. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry l'avait toujours traité avec courtoisie, et il le fit remarqué à Draco, lui rappelant même qu'il avait utilisé le sectumsempra sur lui.

«J'ai utilisé le crucio!» Rétorqua Draco, interrompant toute discussion. Ce qui était vrai, bien sûr, mais Harry était parvenu à bloquer le sort. Tenter de blesser quelqu'un était une chose mais y parvenir en était une autre pourtant du point de vue de Harry, il était bien plus grave d'avoir utilisé un sortilège de magie noire sans en connaître les effets ou sans savoir comment le contrer.

Il y pensa pendant un long moment. S'il en avait connu les effets, l'aurait-il utilisé? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait dans l'excitation du moment. User de toutes ses ressources face à l'ennemi n'était que de l'ordre du bon sens. Mais l'était-ce réellement? Harry se demandait si Dumbledore n'avait jamais appris qu'il avait blessé Draco avec le sectumsempra. Il avait dû savoir. Snape n'avait probablement pas manqué de faire étalage de la honteuse transgression de Harry Potter. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait-il rien dit? Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de chose que le Directeur de Hogwarts prenait à la légère, Dumbledore avait une aversion pour la magie noire. Harry sentait la honte lui fendre les reins comme la lame acérée d'un poignard enfoui dans ses entrailles lorsqu'il s'était rappelé qu'il avait bel et bien tenté le crucio sur Snape. Non pas que Snape méritât quelque compassion après avoir tué Dumbledore mais ça aurait été une profonde insulte à la mémoire de ce grand sorcier que d'utiliser la magie noire pour venger son nom. Aussi dur que ce soit pour Harry de l'admettre, l'honnêteté l'aurait fait avouer avec beaucoup de réticence qu'il était bien content que Snape l'ait empêché d'utiliser un impardonnable.

Assez! Il ne voulait plus penser à cette nuit-là et de toute façon, il devait être l'heure de déjeuner. Puisque Draco n'avait pas d'argent muggle, Harry proposa d'aller leur chercher quelque chose à manger et lui demanda quel genre de sandwich il aimait.

«Crevettes et mayonnaise ou fromage et cornichons» Répondit Draco.

Harry, quant à lui préférait un bœuf salade. Il était ravi de constater que l'épicerie avait une variété assez appréciable et en profita pour prendre deux paquets de chips et deux bouteilles d'eau. Fourrant la monnaie dans sa poche, il accrocha le sac à son poignet et se dirigea vers Draco à qui ne semblait plus seul sur le banc.

«Ron, Hermione!» Il pressa le pas dans leur direction. «Merci de nous avoir rejoint si rapidement!» Il semblait qu'il y avait déjà dû avoir des paroles malheureuses entre ces trois-là. Il était bien content lorsqu'Hermione proposa une petite conversation privée.

«Il a vraiment fui Voldemort comme je vous l'ai dit!» Affirma Harry à Ron et Hermione dès qu'ils furent à une distance raisonnable du sujet de leur inquiétude. «Je vais lui demander de vous raconter lui-même pour que vous connaissiez tous les détails mais je le crois.»

«Pourquoi?» Interrogea Hermione. «C'est de Malfoy dont nous sommes en train de parler! Tu as passé toute l'année dernière à tenter de nous persuader qu'il était un deatheater!»

A ses côtés, Ron hocha vigoureusement la tête. «C'est une petite fouine mythomane et il l'a toujours été Harry!»

«Il est bien un deatheater, j'avais raison sur ce point mais il n'a pas tué Dumbledore!» Murmura Harry. « Il aurait pu, très facilement même, mais il ne l'a pas fait!»

«Je ne te comprends pas Harry!D'accord il n'a pas tué Dumbledore mais il a quand même laissé les deatheaters pénétrer Hogwarts et tu viens de dire qu'il en était un lui-même! Comment tu peux ne serait-ce que penser à l'aider ou nous demander d'en faire autant! Objecta Ron.

Hermione semblait pensive. «Je peux comprendre pourquoi il fuit Voldemort, ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche c'est pourquoi il est venu te trouver toi!»

«Je pense que ce serait plus simple de laisser Draco s'expliquer lui-même!» Répondit Harry.

«Draco?» Observa Ron. «Tu l'appelles Draco maintenant?»

«Remet toi Ron! Est-ce que c'est vraiment si important?» Demanda Harry.

«C'est juste bizarre de t'entendre l'appeler par son prénom, c'est tout!» Rétorqua Ron en grimaçant. «Je vais aider Harry mais je le fais pour toi pas pour lui! Et ne t'attend pas à ce que je l'appelle autrement que Malfoy!»

«Merci Ron.» Répondit Harry avec gratitude.

«Je vais t'aider aussi!» Assura Hermione «Mais je voudrais savoir comment tu as fait pour modifier le message sur la pièce. Tu n'as jamais réussi à lancer ce sortilège dans les cours du Professeur Flitwick.»

«Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait fait, c'est Draco!» Informa Harry. « En fait c'est même lui qui a eu l'idée de s'en servir pour vous contacter puisqu'Hedwig est restée au Burrow avec Ginny. Il n'a jamais été un idiot, juste un bâtard!»

«Oui là-dessus on est d'accord!» Marmonna Ron.

Ils rejoignirent le banc où Draco était assis et mangeait tranquillement son sandwich.

«On va aussi aller se chercher quelque chose à manger.» Annonça Ron tirant Hermione derrière lui et Harry les regarda s'éloigner main dans la main.

«Et le verdict est…?» Demanda Draco d'une voix extrêmement irritante et sûre de lui.

«Ils vont nous aider.» Dit Harry en déballant son sandwich.

Une fois que Ron et Hermione furent de retour, Draco présenta ses excuses avec une grâce considérable, ses mots exprimant bien plus de sincérité qu'Harry ne s'était imaginé. Hermione accepta les excuses de Draco avec autant d'aplomb qu'elles avaient été présentées et Ron avec un peu plus de réticence.

En discutant sur les mille et une façons dont ils pourraient garder Draco en sécurité, ce fut Hermione qui eut la meilleure idée. A la surprise de personne, elle se proposa de rassembler tous les détails possibles sur la Marque des Ténèbres. Harry douta que Ron eut vraiment envie d'aider Hermione comme elle insistait auprès de lui. Elle suggéra également que la maison de ses parents se trouvait être une excellente cachette pour Harry et Draco au moins pour une nuit, leur donnant la possibilité de penser à d'autres lieux possibles.

Quand Hermione hésita sur le fait que les Granger n'avaient qu'une chambre d'amis, qu'Harry et Draco devraient partager, Harry lui avoua «Il a partagé ma chambre la nuit dernière, ça ira!» Hermione lui lança un drôle de regard qu'il ne sut pas trop comment interpréter alors il lui adressa le sourire le plus rassurant qu'il put. Ca n'avait pas été si terrible de partager un lit avec Draco, bien que se réveiller dans ses bras avait été pour le moins… inattendu. Puis Harry s'admonesta fermement: il ne s'était pas réveillé dans ses bras… pas comme ça! C'était probablement une habitude qu'avait Draco de tenir quelque chose dans ses bras pendant son sommeil. Une étrange image de Draco blotti contre un énorme ours en peluche traversa l'esprit d'Harry et il en manqua presque la question d'Hermione qui voulait savoir comment ils la rejoindraient chez elle.

«On transplanera.» Trancha-t-il tout en soulignant le fait qu'au vu de la présente situation, le fait que ni lui ni Draco n'aient leur permis de transplaner n'avait pas grande importance.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui dire qu'ils devaient la rejoindre d'ici une heure, enfin, elle désapparut avec Ron, laissant Harry et Draco seuls, Draco, qui lui offrit son aide pour rassembler ses affaires avant de transplaner.

Il n'avait qu'une minuscule valise, rien d'insurmontable à remplir ou à porter, de plus Harry était toujours inquiet que Draco puisse lui poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre. D'un autre côté, il allait rester coincer avec Draco pour Merlin seul savait combien de temps. Mieux valait saisir le dragon par les cornes… «Oui d'accord, allons-y!» Dit-il en ramassant les restes de leur déjeuné.

Draco tenait le sachet ouvert, sans un mot, attendant qu'Harry y jette les emballages et les bouteilles vides avant de jeter le tout dans la poubelle à côté.

«Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses être quelqu'un concerné par l'environnement!» Commenta Harry.

«Seul un crétin laisserait ses déchets trainer!» Répondit Draco de façon hautaine. «Ce n'est que le parfait reflet d'un flagrant manque d'éducation!»

Et Harry ne pouvait nier que Draco avait toujours été l'un des étudiants les plus soigneux en cours de potions, il surpassait même Hermione. Ses décoctions n'étaient peut-être pas toujours parfaite mais il n'avait jamais quitté la pièce en laissant derrière lui des morceaux de rate de rat ou des gouttes de pus de bubotuber orner ses robes, comme ça lui arrivait fréquemment à lui, Ron ou n'importe qui dans la classe. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry n'avait absolument jamais vu les cheveux de Draco ébouriffés, excepté après les matchs de quidditch. Il venait de réaliser que Draco avait sans aucun doute porté les mêmes vêtements muggles pendant des jours, peut-être des semaines, et il avait probablement détesté avoir à faire ça! Pourtant Harry, qui avait dû porter les vieilles fripes de Dudley, ne ressentait pas une sympathie excessive pour lui à cet égard.

Harry n'avait jamais appris le sort que Tonks utilisait pour préparer sa malle rapidement et il était persuadé que Draco, habitué à avoir un elfe de maison pour traiter de ses questions, ne le connaissait pas non plus. Pas que ce soit une question primordiale sur le moment. Ce n'était pas exactement éreintant de mettre quelques vêtements dans une valise, même si ça lui avait bien pris quelques efforts supplémentaires pour les plier correctement au lieu de les y jeter négligemment. Et Draco lui amena son peigne et sa brosse à dent.

«Merci.» Répondit simplement Harry en lui prenant des mains.

«Pas de quoi.» Répondit Draco. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, puis s'y étendit, contemplant le plafond alors qu'Harry finissait et bouclait sa valise.

«Il nous reste encore un peu de temps.» Constata Harry. «Je ne veux pas aller là-bas avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de demander à ses parents.» Il bondit sur le côté du lit opposé à Draco.

«Est-ce que tu penses que ça ira?» Demanda Draco. Il semblait relativement nerveux. «Je veux dire, ce sont des muggles! Ils ne vont pas être bouleversés par l'apparition de deux sorciers bizarres dans leur petite vie tranquille?»

«Bizarre, parle pour toi!» Rigola Harry. «Je les ai déjà rencontrés et ils savent que je suis l'ami d'Hermione, tu seras juste un camarade de plus pour eux. Ce sont peut-être des muggles mais ça n'empêche qu'ils sont très fiers des capacités sorcières d'Hermione. On ne sera pas bizarres pour eux, sois tranquille!»

«Si tu le dis.» Répondit Draco toujours tendu.

Harry supposait qu'après avoir méprisé et mésestimé les muggles toute sa vie ce serait plutôt étrange de séjourner chez deux d'entre eux mais Draco semblait… il ne pouvait pas avoir peur, n'est-ce pas? «Oui, je te le dis. Rappelle-toi, j'ai promis de t'aider et j'ai même persuadé Ron et Hermione de t'aider alors tu ferais bien de me faire confiance!»

Draco leva une main en une espèce de haussement d'épaule vertical, «Je crois en toi Harry» Et sa main retomba sur le lit, effleurant la cuisse d'Harry l'espace d'un instant.

Un courant électrique traversa le gryffindor mais il se dit que ça avait sûrement dû être involontaire de la part de Draco, c'était un accident, Ron aurait pu faire de même. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il agisse de la sorte, pas Draco qui avait toujours été son rival, son ennemi, et il le serait toujours, n'eut-il pas supplié pour son aide, qu'Harry lui apportait uniquement en souvenir de Dumbledore… n'est-ce pas? Et non pas parce qu'il était flatté par la confession de Draco la nuit dernière qui avait dit avoir toujours voulu être son ami Harry était certain que le père de Draco avait vivement découragé cette inclination de son fils et pas seulement son ami mais aussi un peu plus. Quelque soit l'opinion d'Harry sur le sujet, force était d'admettre que cela restait un compliment, et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait été plus excitant que tout ce que Ron et lui avaient pu faire. Il n'était pas prêt à comparer Draco et Ginny.

De l'autre côté du lit, Draco demeurait silencieux attendant de toute évidence qu'Harry dise quelque chose.

«Je pense qu'on devrait aller régler la chambre et prétendre aller attendre le bus en direction Carlisle,» Proposa enfin Harry. «Marcher jusqu'à l'abri bus et transplaner depuis là-bas. S'il y a quelqu'un d'autre là-bas, on marchera un peu plus loin pour trouver un endroit à l'écart d'où transplaner.»

«D'accord.» Acquiesça simplement le slytherin et se leva.

Il s'avança pour prendre la valise mais Harry l'interrompit brutalement dans son geste, «C'est la mienne, je vais la porter.»

Le regard de Draco vacilla l'espace d'une seconde. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit le premier, Harry sur les talons, mais il l'attendit à l'extérieur pour qu'il ouvre la voix jusqu'à l'abri bus.

Parce qu'il quittait l'auberge en plein après-midi, Harry avait dû payer pour une seconde nuit qu'ils ne passeraient pas sur place, mais il n'avait pas pu négocier. Personne d'autre n'attendait le bus alors Harry put expliquer à Draco où se trouvait la maison des Granger. Toutefois, pour être sûr que Draco atteigne le bon endroit, Harry décida qu'il serait mieux qu'ils transplanent ensemble, main dans la main. La peau de Draco était fraîche et sèche contre la sienne. Il le lâcha aussitôt arrivé dans le jardin qui bordait la façade. Il quitta la pelouse pour rejoindre sur les dalles menant à la porte d'entrée.

Hermione avait dû guetter depuis la fenêtre puisqu'elle ouvrit la porte avant même qu'ils n'aient atteint le seuil.

«C'est bon!» Leur annonça-t-elle souriante. «Mon père et ma mère sont encore au travail mais je leur ai téléphoné pour leur demander. Ils sont contents de vous avoir pour la nuit. Viens Harry, la chambre est à l'étage tu pourras déposer ta valise. Viens, Malfoy.» Draco était encore en retrait, contemplant la pelouse nette et régulière et la porte d'un jaune éclatant.

La maison des Granger était bien plus chaleureuse et accueillante que celle des Dursley, constata Harry alors qu'Hermione leur faisait traverser la maison pour rejoindre l'escalier. La chambre d'amis avait vue sur le jardin derrière la maison plein de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes, Harry reconnut les pensées et des pieds-d'alouette ainsi que quelques autres due à toutes les années où sa tante Pétunia l'avait forcé à jardiner avec elle, pourtant ici, elles grandissaientlibres et luxuriantes, mêlées aux autres dont ils ne connaissaient absolument rien.

Voyant Harry regarder par la fenêtre, Hermione s'approcha pour l'ouvrir et Draco rejoignit Harry.

«Tu sens ça?» Demanda Hermione en inspirant profondément. «Maman fait pousser énormément de lavande, c'est au pied du mur le plus éloigné pourtant on le sent d'ici!»

Harry aspira l'air à son tour, c'était la même fragrance fleurie qu'il attribuait à Ginny, néanmoins il y avait d'autres senteurs. «D'où vient l'odeur amère?» Demanda-t-il.

«C'est du lierre, là-bas en bas!» Répondit Draco se penchant par la fenêtre et pointant son doigt vers le mur. Et alors qu'il bougeait, Harry réalisa que cette odeur était aussi celle de Draco, un parfum qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que d'épicé. C'était étrange lorsqu'il avait utilisé le même savon qu'Harry la veille, il ne sentait pas ainsi.

Hermione regarda Draco surprise et Draco haussa les épaules. «Il y avait beaucoup de lierre qui poussait autour de chez moi!»

«Bon,» Commença Hermione s'installant sur le lit. «On a besoin d'un plan! Mais parents ne rentreront pas avant cinq heure, donc ça nous laisse,» Elle regarda la pendule. «Presque deux heures pour y penser.»

«Deux heures pour penser à quoi?» Demanda Harry. «Tu ne peux avoir aucun livre ici concernant la Marque des Ténèbres.Peut-être à la bibliothèque à Hogwarts mais tu devras convaincre la directrice de te laisser entrer dans l'école et surtout de te donner l'autorisation pour que madame Pince te donne accès à la réserve.»

« Pas la Marque des Ténèbres Harry!» Répondit Hermione avec patience. «Penser à où pourrait aller Draco ensuite! Tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller avec lui tu sais, pas si on établit une sorte de moyen de communication, tu pourrais retourner au Burrow par exemple.»

Draco regarda Harry les yeux écarquillés, Harry savait exactement ce qu'il devait ressentir. «Je pense que ce serait plus sûr si j'étais avec lui, juste au cas ou Voldemort ou un Deatheater le retrouve.» Objecta Harry. «Mes autres projets peuvent attendre quelques semaines. Ils n'étaient pas encore très définis de toute façon.»

«Si tu veux, tu es plus habitué aux endroits muggle en plus!» S'exclama Hermione.

«Les endroits Muggles?» Interrogea Draco.

«Oui tu t'y feras très bien, les vacances d'été et tout ça…» Expliqua Hermione.

«On se fera très bien à quoi?» Demanda Harry suspicieusement.

«Les auberges de jeunesse.» Répondit Hermione. «Tu peux aller et venir d'une auberge à l'autre et personne ne se doutera de rien. Vous serez juste un couple d'amis en vacances qui n'a pas trop d'argent. Mon père et ma mère l'ont fait il y des années de ça et ils m'ont demandé si c'est ce que vous alliez faire, c'est ça qui m'a donné l'idée! Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir un guide de toutes les auberges où vous pourrez séjourner. On pourra sortir en acheter un et vous choisirez quelques auberges qui vous plaisent pour commencer et on conviendra d'un jour et d'un lieu où Ron et moi devront vous rejoindre la prochaine fois.»

Alors qu'il écoutait les explications d'Hermione, Harry sentait son enthousiasme grandir. C'était vraiment un bon plan! Ils se fondraient dans la masse des étudiants en vacances.

«Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça?» S'enquit Draco brandissant son bras gauche souillé de la Marque.

«Tu n'as qu'à mettre un blouson ou un tee-shirt à longue manche.» Proposa Harry.

«Je pourrais demander à mon père de t'en prêté.» Proposa Hermione. «Si quelqu'un voit la marque, il pensera juste que c'est un tatouage. Mais il vaut mieux ne pas la montrer si tu peux éviter!» Hermione gloussa. «Tu n'as qu'à mettre une boucle d'oreille aussi, ça peaufinera ton look rebelle!Tu as les oreilles percées?»

Draco repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille droite, exposant un petit anneau d'argent qu'Harry n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

«Il faudrait quelque chose de plus gros, de plus audacieux. Je sais! J'ai une paire de boucles qui ont la forme de tête de mort. C'était plutôt une blague quand on me l'a offert mais ça conviendra parfaitement pour ça!» S'extasia Hermione.

Harry ignora l'expression dubitative de Draco. «C'est vraiment une super idée Hermione! Est-ce que nous avons le temps d'aller chercher l'un de ces guides maintenant?»

«Oui bien sûr! La librairie n'est qu'à…» Commença Hermione avant d'être interrompu par Draco.

«Une chose avant. C'est ma peau que vous essayez de sauver et je vous en suis redevable. Granger, est-ce que tu peux changer ça en argent muggle pour qu'Harry n'ait pas besoin de payer pour tout?» Il tira une petite bourse de sa poche. «Ce n'est pas grand-chose, il doit y avoir trente galleons ou presque mais c'est tout ce que j'ai.»

«Je pourrais aller les changer mais pas tout de suite.» Répondit Hermione. «Dans trois ou quatre jour peut-être. Je devrais probablement demander à Bill Weasley d'arranger ça.»

«Laisse ton argent à Hermione, Draco, je m'en sortirais sans problème jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse les échanger.» S'exclama Harry. «Allons acheter ce guide maintenant!»

Draco hésita un moment puis il tendit sa bourse à Hermione. «Allons-y Granger!» Enjoignit-il s'écartant pour la laisser passer devant.

Merci d'avoir lu, un commentaire?


	6. Chapter 6 : Chez les Granger

**Titre** : Better Than Revenge

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note de l'auteure** : Draco est surpris par la gentillesse des parents d'Hermione, des muggles.

**Note de la** **traductrice** : Mes excuses pour n'avoir pas posté la semaine dernière, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de faire la traduction.

**Vocabulaire** : Mudblood : sang de bourbe

Squib : cracmol

**Chez les Granger**

Il était suffisamment humiliant d'avoir imploré l'aide d'Harry, sans parler de la confession involontaire de ses sentiments plus qu'amicaux, mais il était carrément mortifiant qu'Harry le traite comme un incompétent la plupart du temps ! Ceci dit force était de constater qu'Harry avait eu suffisamment confiance en lui pour le laisser lancer le sortilège de Protein et l'avait même congratulé pour l'avoir réussi ! Alors pourquoi maintenant Harry se montrait-il si réticent à ce que Draco l'aide dans une chose aussi simple que faire ses valises ? Au moins, il n'avait pas exigé qu'il l'attende dehors cette fois. Et il ne laissait pas trainer les emballages de son sandwich, ce que Harry semblait apprécier, il avait même tenu le sac pour que le Survivant puisse y déposer ses déchets. Comme Harry lui avait semblé surpris, il avait simplement répondu : « Seul un crétin laisserait ses déchets traîner ! Ce n'est que le parfait reflet d'un flagrant manque d'éducation ! » Sans mentionner le fait que le manque de précaution pourrait laisser filtrer des informations dérangeantes : très dangereux ! Un paquet de chips vide n'était pas susceptible de trahir une quelconque information mais pouvait-on jamais savoir ?

Il suivit Harry à l'étage. Il risqua, non sans une certaine agitation, un autre rejet en apportant à Harry ses affaires de toilette pour qu'il les ajoute à sa malle, puis il s'étendit sur le lit et regarda Harry finir d'emballer ses biens. Il n'avait pas besoin de partir si tôt chez les Granger, au grand soulagement de Draco. Pas qu'il fut inquiet d'adopter un comportement inopportun envers les muggles. Pourquoi s'inquièterait-il de ce qu'ils pensent ? En revanche, il s'inquiétait de ce qu'Harry pourrait bien penser. Alors quand Harry lui rappela que requérir son aide impliquait un certain degré de confiance dans ses décisions, Draco répondit « J'ai confiance en toi Harry. » dans un geste qui soulignait la sincérité de ses paroles.

Comme il laissa sa main retomber, il effleura la cuisse d'Harry, un geste pas tout à fait innocent. Pourquoi laisser passer sa chance ? Toutefois il ne s'était pas préparé à sa propre réaction, qui fut aussi intense que si la bouteille d'eau qu'il venait d'avaler avait été une fiole de filtre d'amour avec effets à retardement. Par chance, Harry semblait complètement absorbé dans ses pensées, suffisamment pour ne pas remarquer la soudaine érection de Draco. Draco était parfaitement conscient que ce n'était absolument pas le bon moment pour ne serait-ce que penser à séduire Harry. S'il y avait effectivement un bon moment… Harry mentionnait bien trop souvent la belette femelle pour que Draco pensât qu'il puisse aisément être séduit, le baiser de la nuit dernière restait une exception.

Puisqu'Harry avait accepté son aide pour faire sa valise, Draco s'enhardit et s'avança pour la porter lorsqu'ils furent sur le point de partir mais fut remercié d'un sec : « C'est la mienne, je vais la porter ! »

Pourquoi Harry devait-il être si imprévisible, si exaspérant ? Une fois il était d'accord pour que Draco lui apporte son aide et la fois d'après, il refusait ! Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Ce n'était pas comme si Draco avait sous-entendu qu'Harry n'était pas assez fort pour porter sa propre valise, c'était simplement l'une des pauvres manières qu'il avait trouvée pour lui prouver sa reconnaissance. Agacé, Draco ouvrit la porte brusquement et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. S'il avait su comment se rendre chez les Granger, il aurait sûrement considéré la possibilité d'y transplaner seul, par pure 

indignation. Il fut content de ne pas l'avoir fait pourtant, surtout lorsqu'Harry décida que pour plus de sureté, de peur d'être séparés si le transplanage venait à mal tourner, il serait plus prudent qu'ils tiennent chacun la main de l'autre. Cette fois Draco avait assez d'informations pour ne pas protester. La main d'Harry était chaude et ferme et il ne la libéra qu'à contre cœur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

Il n'était jamais entré dans une maison muggle auparavant. Quelques pubs et certains magasins, oui, et il avait passé quelques nuits inconfortables dans les jardins des muggles les semaines passées mais pas à l'intérieur de leur maison et un dégoût presque instinctif l'envahit à cette simple pensée. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Granger les pressait à l'intérieur où Harry avait déjà pénétré. Alors Draco suivit avec réticence.

Dans la chambre d'amis des Granger, Harry était penché sur la fenêtre, scrutant l'extérieur et Draco s'avança vers lui, il avait besoin de sa présence familière parmi toutes ces choses étranges qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il inspira les fragrances extérieures quand Granger ouvrit la fenêtre, identifiant sans peine l'amertume du lierre lorsqu'Harry l'avait demandé car le manoir Malfoy était couvert de lierre et de vigne vierge depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne se rappelait. Il aurait aimé rester là si proche d'Harry qu'il pouvait sentir la saveur piquante de la sueur sur sa peau, surplombant l'arôme des fleurs baignées de soleil.

Néanmoins Harry s'éloigna lorsque Granger commença à parler du plan qu'ils devraient élaborer. Sa suggestion selon laquelle Draco devrait continuer à voyager seul le prit par surprise et il ressentit un élan de gratitude quand, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour protester, Harry déclara qu'il resterait avec lui au cas où Voldemort le retrouvait. 

Sa gratitude se transforma bien vite en appréhension à l'idée de voyager et séjourner dans ces auberges de jeunesse muggle, ces hostels comme les appelaient les anglo-saxons, étaient bien trop proche du mot _hostile_ au goût de Draco, ce qui ne lui apportait aucun réconfort et _hostile_ était bien tout ce à quoi Draco s'attendait de la part des muggles qu'ils l'aient ou non reconnu comme étant un sorcier. 

Il s'inquiétait également pour la marque sur son bras, qu'elle puisse être reconnue s'il sortait en public et ce même si le public en question n'était composé que de muggles. Il pouvait toujours y avoir un squib parmi eux qui rapporterait ce qu'il avait vu à Voldemort. Les deux gryffindors ne semblaient pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure, typique de leur maison, pensa Draco, il n'étudiait jamais toutes les options, toujours prêts à se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir. Il ne pouvait refuser le plan de Granger pourtant. Ils penseraient qu'il n'est qu'un lâche. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était insister pour apporter sa maigre contribution à cette aventure insensée alors comme Harry et Granger discutaient de se rendre dans une librairie, Draco les interrompit.

« Une chose d'abord, » Il fouilla sa poche pour en extraire la maigre bourse de galleons qu'il avait pu économiser. « C'est ma peau que vous essayez de sauver et je vous suis redevable pour ça. Granger, » Il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à l'appeler Hermione même si son nom revenait souvent sur les lèvres d'Harry. « Est-ce que tu peux les échanger contre de l'argent muggle pour qu'Harry n'ait pas besoin de payer pour tout ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose, trente galleon tout au plus mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. »

Granger acquiesça bien qu'elle l'avertit qu'elle ne pourrait pas procéder à l'échange avant quelques jours. « Laisse ton argent à Hermione, Draco » Enjoignit Harry. « Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir facilement jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse les échanger. Allons acheter ce guide ! »

Draco se trouva être plus que réservé quant à devoir confier son argent à Granger et ce, bien que ce fut son idée à la base. S'armant de courage, il lui tendit finalement la bourse et s'écarta pour lui céder le passage.

Les deux autres marchaient côte à côte et une fois de plus, il se retrouvait à suivre Harry. La librairie n'était qu'à quatre rues de là néanmoins elle en parut bien plus à Draco, les écoutant discuter tous les deux et n'ayant rien à ajouter à la conversation. Granger semblait lui rapporter les va et viens chez les Weasley et les dernières informations qu'elle avait apprises. Cet amas de briques instables, il n'y avait qu'une mudblood pour s'enthousiasmer autant dessus simplement parce qu'une famille de sorciers y habitait. En fait, Harry était aussi enthousiaste qu'elle. Mais Harry était comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne jugeait pas ses amis. Et il ne s'était pas permis de critiquer les actions de Draco la nuit dernière non plus. Le slytherin posa les yeux sur la nuque d'Harry, imaginant comment ce serait de la mordiller doucement juste là dans le creux et taquiner la peau de ses lèvres d'abord puis de sa langue joueuse. Il fut tiré de sa bien agréable distraction par leur arrivée à la librairie.

Granger, bien évidemment, savait exactement où se trouvait le fameux livre dont ils avaient besoin et Harry et elle furetèrent entre les étagères comparant les mérites de tel ou tel guide. Il était clair que Draco était inutile. Il prit au hasard un autre de ces guides de voyage et commença à le feuilleter puis s'arrêta net, étudiant la photo de ces touristes muggles sur la côte espagnole, vêtus d'une palette surprenante de vêtements bariolés en tous genres.

« Harry ? » Il secoua légèrement l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Quoi ? » Se retournèrent Harry et Hermione de concert.

Draco lui tendit le guide : « Regarde cette photo ! Non mais est-ce que tu peux croire ça ? Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi pouvait bien penser l'éditeur ! »

« Elle me semble très bien cette photo. Il n'y a rien d'offensant à, » Répondit Hermione mais elle fut interrompue par Harry.

« Oh, les photos ne sont pas supposées bouger Draco, les photos muggles restent fixes. Et dans les livres aussi. » Harry lui adressa un sourire mais Draco s'en trouva tout de même contrarié. Est-ce qu'il commettrait d'autres bévues de ce genre dans le monde muggle ? Il se serait rappelé ce détail sur les photos muggles s'il avait réfléchi avant d'ouvrir la bouche et maintenant Harry devait le prendre pour un idiot. S'il pouvait oublier quelque chose d'aussi simple, comment pourrait-il ne pas se vendre ou au moins ne pas passer pour un fou ?

« Ah oui, bien sûr, j'avais oublié. » Marmonna Draco convaincu que les deux autres pensaient qu'il mentait pour sauver la face. Il se hâta de remettre le livre en place sur l'étagère. « Est-ce que tu as trouvé le guide qui nous conviendrait ? »

« Celui-là a l'air bien. Il inclut pas mal d'endroits en retrait et quelques informations sur ce qu'on trouve aux alentours et comme on transplanera plutôt que de prendre le bus ou le train, ça nous 

laissera pas mal de temps libre. » Commenta Harry. « Connaître les alentours pourrait s'avérer utile. »

« Il vous faudrait également une bonne carte. » S'exclama Granger avec pragmatisme. Elle s'installa près d'une autre étagère, laissant courir son doigt sur les volumes, cherchant ce qui pourrait convenir. Elle extirpa une carte pliée, brillante et colorée et la tendit à Harry. « Tiens »

« Je vais payer et ensuite on pourra rentrer je pense. » Dit Harry. « Non attend, on a besoin de deux ou trois trucs pour Draco avant. » 

« Ah oui ? » Draco n'était pas certain de ce qu'Harry pouvait bien avoir à l'esprit.

« Oui, une brosse à dent par exemple et aussi des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Oh, oui. » Acquiesça Draco. Ca lui paraissait très étrange d'entendre Harry parler de lui et de sous-vêtement dans la même phrase mais il pourrait définitivement avoir besoin d'une paire ou deux en plus. Les sortilèges de nettoyage étaient bien pratiques mais ne remplaçaient certainement pas un bon lavage et ça signifiait aussi un peu de changement.

« Il y a un Mark and Spencer dans la rue d'à côté. Vous n'avez qu'à aller acheter les vêtements et je m'occupe de la brosse à dent. On se rejoint chez moi ensuite, vous connaissez le chemin maintenant. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? » Demanda Granger. Draco n'était pas certain de savoir si elle s'adressait à lui ou Harry mais le gryffindor répondit avant qu'il ne pose la question.

« Je ne pense pas mais merci Hermione. »

Harry paya pour le guide et la carte et lui et Draco se dirigèrent vers la rue qu'Hermione avait pointée du doigt.

« Tu as déjà été dans un magasin de vêtement muggle avant ? » S'enquit Harry sur le ton de la conversation comme ils marchaient tranquillement vers leur destination.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » Répondit Draco, sa voix transpirant le sarcasme. « Mais enfin, où est-ce que tu crois que j'ai eu ça ? » Il indiqua les vêtements qu'il portait, une chemise grise à la mode muggle plutôt ordinaire et une paire de jeans. »

« D'une corde à linge probablement ? » Rétorqua Harry. « Ils n'ont pas vraiment le style Malfoy ! »

« Eh bien, en fait, oui ceux-là ont bien été… euh… empruntés. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je n'avais pas d'argent et comme je portais mon uniforme de Hogwarts, je devais trouver autre chose. » Admit Draco. « Mais je possède vraiment des vêtements qui ne sont pas des robes de sorciers, crois-le ou non, j'ai déjà été dans des magasins de vêtements muggles avant. »

« Bien, parce que Mark and Spencer n'a absolument rien avoir avec Madame Malkin. » Informa Harry. « Personne pour retoucher et épingler pour toi ! »

« Ca me convient parfaitement. » Riposta Draco. « Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement d'être tripoter par des sorcières d'un âge certain. » Il n'ajouta pas les jeunes sorcières bien qu'il n'en pensât pas moins, quant aux jeunes sorciers c'était un autre sujet…

« Aucun risque ici. » Assura Harry qui parvint à trouver ce dont Draco avait besoin en moins de dix minutes le consultant à mi-voix pour s'enquérir de la bonne taille. Ils s'en retournèrent ensuite chez les Granger, Draco était maintenant le fier détenteur de trois nouvelles paires de chaussettes, un nombre égal de sous-vêtements et un tee-shirt vert qu'Harry avait insisté pour qu'il prenne, prétextant qu'il pourrait s'en revêtir pour la nuit.

Le temps que prirent Draco et Harry pour revenir, les Granger étaient de retour. Draco suivit Harry, serrant la main de Mr. Granger sans réticence observable lorsqu'il fut présenté. Il décida qu'il était préférable de se taire le plus possible et de laisser Harry mener la conversation.

Toutefois même Harry eut du mal à en placer une. L'accueil chaleureux de Mr. et Mme Granger fut suivi d'une profusion de souvenir de leurs jeunes années alors qu'ils voyageaient encore à travers la Grande Bretagne, peu après s'être rencontrés à la faculté dentaire et semblait-il, avant de s'être mariés. Draco remarqua que Granger - et il décida qu'il ferait mieux d'essayer de la considérer en tant qu'Hermione puisqu'il devrait probablement s'adresser à elle en ces termes devant ses parents - semblait particulièrement se désintéresser du récit épique de sa mère sur l'Ile de Wight. Draco supposa qu'elle avait du l'entendre des dizaines de fois. Elle embraya donc sur les conseils de son père à Harry sur où ne pas se rendre à Cornwall et indiqua qu'il était presque l'heure du dîner.

Mrs. Granger sembla paniquer. « Eh bien ma chérie nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que tu sois là ce soir comme tu devais rester chez les Weasley et tes amis non plus d'ailleurs. Ton père et moi devons nous rendre chez les Mead dans une demi-heure pour dîner. Ca ne vous dérange pas si on vous laisse un peu d'argent et vous pourrez commander quelque chose ? Il ne reste plus grand-chose dans le frigidaire. »

« Non c'est bon. » Répondit Hermione. « Et avant que j'oublie, Papa, est-ce que Draco pourrait t'emprunter une ou deux chemises ? Je pensais à celles que tu portes pendant les vacances, tu n'en n'auras pas besoin avant au moins un mois. Pour des circonstances indépendantes de sa volonté, Draco ne peut malheureusement pas contacter ses parents pour le moment afin qu'ils lui en envoient. »

Draco était impressionné, en dépit de ses convictions, par la requête formulée avec tant de précaution d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas menti néanmoins elle était parvenue à donner un aperçu de la vérité qui était loin d'être fidèle à la réalité - presque digne d'un slytherin en fait… presque.

« Prend tout ce dont tu as besoin Draco, et toi aussi Harry. » Offrit Mr. Granger « Tu sais où tout se trouve Hermione. »

« Merci Monsieur. » Répondirent Harry et Draco dans un souffle.

« Pas de problème, n'en parlons plus. Je suis ravi de pouvoir aider de jeunes gens comme vous à pouvoir voyager à travers le pays, je vous envie en fait, vraiment. Je suis certain que vous allez passer d'excellentes vacances. » Mr. Granger compta quelques billets dans son porte feuille qu'il donna à sa fille. « Tiens voilà, nous serons de retour aux alentours de vingt-deux heures trente. Bonne soirée vous trois ! »

Sur les conseils d'Hermione, ils commandèrent un excellent curry auprès de l'Indien d'à côté. Et alors qu'il mangeait, Harry commença à feuilleter le guide qu'ils avaient acheté plus tôt, lisant à voix haute les passages qui auraient pu intéresser Draco et Hermione.

« Cette auberge était une écurie avant… et près de celle-ci il y a un pont d'où quelqu'un à tenter de se jeter mais sa crinoline lui a servi de parachute… dans celle-là ils disent qu'il y a onze night-clubs dans les trois rues avoisinantes… mais on n'a pas besoin de ça…. »

Draco n'écoutait qu'avec un intérêt modéré, mâchouillant un samossa végétarien. Tant qu'ils continuaient de bouger et restaient éloignés des deatheaters - et tant qu'il pouvait voyager avec Harry - où ils iraient ensuite n'avait que peu d'importance. Pourtant quand Harry mentionna Salisbury, il parla enfin « Non, pas là, c'est trop près de chez moi. »

Harry acquiesça. « Ok, où est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille en premier alors ? »

« Euh… » Draco n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry et tourna quelques pages. « Pourquoi pas _ici_ ? » Il pointa son doigt au hasard sur la page.

_Ici_, se trouva être Bristol. Pas la ville la plus glamour, mais probablement pas une ville où quelqu'un possédant une once de bon sens penserait à rechercher Draco Malfoy et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il y avait une auberge plutôt pas sympa répertoriée sur la page et Draco haussa les épaules. « Ca m'a l'air bien. Harry, tu peux choisir celle où on ira la nuit prochaine. »

« D'accord. Hermione est-ce qu'on ne devait pas se rencontrer le soir suivant ? Tu choisiras la troisième auberge. » Proposa Harry. « Je choisis… un endroit plutôt reculé, je pense, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'ici ? Skirfare Bridge Barn, ça m'a l'air relativement tranquille. Ils ne servent pas les repas mais il y a un endroit un demi-mile plus loin où on pourra acheter quelques victuailles mais ils disent qu'on doit amener notre propre sac de couchage. »

« On peut vous en prêter aussi. » Rappela Hermione « Et vous aurez besoin de sac de randonneurs si vous voulez passer pour des étudiants en vacances. Est-ce que c'est la valise que tu as empruntée à Mr. Weasley ? Je peux la lui ramener pour toi si tu veux. »

L'enthousiasme de Draco sur le fait de ressembler à un étudiant muggle était loin d'être flagrant cependant il savait que le subterfuge était nécessaire alors il se joint à l'acquiescement d'Harry qu'Hermione esquiva d'un geste de la main quelque peu gênée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Bath pour la troisième nuit ? » Suggéra Hermione.

« Bath ? » Harry grimaça et Draco partagea silencieusement la grimace. Suranné et assommant. Maintenant s'ils avaient la possibilité d'aller dans les thermes romains pas seulement pour les visiter mais pour s'y baigner, ce serait différent. Il pourrait définitivement apprécier l'immersion avec Harry.

« Oui Bath. J'ai toujours voulu y aller et ce serait l'occasion. Ron et moi pourrions visiter un peu avant de vous rejoindre. » Répondit Hermione déterminée. « Il semblerait qu'il y ait de magnifiques bâtisses de l'époque géorgienne. »

Pauvre Ron. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco ressentit de la sympathie pour un Weasley, et se demanda si Hermione était toujours aussi directive.

Harry parcourut les pages du guide. « Il y a une auberge à Bath qui à l'air pas mal. Il y a de grands dortoirs mais aussi des chambres individuelles de deux à cinq personnes, peut-être qu'on pourra avoir une de ces chambres. »

« Je les appellerai demain pour demander il est un peu tard ce soir. » Constata Hermione. « Quelles étaient les deux autres auberges déjà ? » Harry avait corné les pages, ce à quoi Hermione claqua la langue en signe de reproche alors qu'elle déposait le guide près du téléphone pour le lendemain. « Pourquoi je n'irai pas chercher les sacs de randonnées pour que vous puissiez y mettre vos affaires, ce sera une bonne chose de faîte. »

Après qu'elle eut disparue à la recherche des sacs, Draco murmura à Harry « Est-ce qu'elle est toujours aussi… exaltée ? »

Harry ricana « C'est une manière plutôt délicate de le formuler. Oui, elle l'est mais c'est un excellent despote notre Hermione et on s'y habitue, honnêtement. » 

Draco haussa un sourcil à ces mots et Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes « Ah les filles ! » S'exclamèrent-ils de concert.

Lorsqu'Hermione revint, Harry et Draco empaquetèrent religieusement ce qu'ils purent et Harry confia à Hermione la valise vide qu'elle rendrait à Mr. Weasley la prochaine fois qu'elle retournerait au Burrow.

Comme il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire de plus, Harry suggéra qu'ils regardent la télé. Draco trouva le programme curieux mais toutefois beaucoup plus intéressant qu'il ne l'aurait cru pour un divertissement muggle. Il fut particulièrement fasciné par l'excavation de ruines romaines par un groupe d'archéologues bien qu'il pensât que l'extraction eut été bien plus facile avec l'aide de sorts que de pelles et de pinceaux. Quand les parents d'Hermione rentrèrent, il était épuisé par tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour comprendre les sports muggles et fut plus que prompt à leur souhaiter la bonne nuit.

Le matin suivant après le petit déjeuner, Hermione téléphona aux trois auberges qu'ils avaient choisies et annonça triomphalement qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance car elle venait de leur obtenir une chambre avec deux lits pour les soirs qu'ils voulaient. Draco lui était reconnaissant pour ça. Partager un lit avec Harry pour la seconde nuit consécutive n'avait pas été reposant du tout, il avait été bien trop conscient de la présence de l'autre garçon à ses côtés pour pouvoir fermer l'œil. D'un autre côté, il était bien content de ne pas avoir à partager la chambre avec des étrangers, muggles qui plus est.

« Vous aurez tous les deux besoin d'acheter une carte de membre pour bénéficier des avantages des auberges de jeunesse. » Les prévint Hermione « Mais elles ne font que quinze pounds (vingt deux euros) et vous pourrez les acheter à l'auberge. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Harry. « Une fois que tu seras débarrassée de nous je veux dire. »

« J'enverrai un hibou pour demander à la directrice si je peux utiliser la bibliothèque. Je vais devoir être convaincante si je veux pouvoir faire des recherches sur la Marque. » Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Et vous deux ? Je ne vous vois pas vraiment visiter Bristol toute la journée. »

« On pourrait peut-être trouver un endroit isolé pour pratiquer des sortilèges d'attaque et de défense. » Proposa Harry pensivement.

« Et ressusciter le club de duel de seconde année… » Draco réprima un sourire. « Si je me souviens bien, j'avais plutôt eu le dessus… »

« Ca n'arrivera plus, crois-moi… » Répondit Harry l'œil brillant et le sourire canaille.

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus...**


	7. Chapter 7: Bishop Foxley

**Titre : **Better Than Revenge

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Note de la traductrice** : Veuillez excuser mon retard. Je suis très occupée en ce moment. Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, je posterai tous les vendredis ou tous les 15 jours (toujours le vendredi) mais pas plus tard, c'est promis, je ferai toutefois mon possible pour poster toutes les semaines. Celandine vous remercie sincèrement pour toutes vos reviews, qui lui font très plaisir, ainsi qu'à la traductrice... mwa... lol

PS: depuis quelques temps, ffnet ne prend pas les tirets alors mille excuses si cela se ressent à la lecture...

Merci à tous et bonne lecture (et bonne vacances pour les concernés... veinards! lol)

**Bishop Foxley**

Le trottoir était bien trop étroit pour qu'ils puissent tous trois y tenir sur le chemin les menant à la librairie et Draco s'était retrouvé derrière.

La nuque d'Harry lui picotait alors qu'il tentait vainement de prêter attention aux propos d'Hermione, une histoire drôle, semblait-il, incluant Mme Weasley et quelques poulets.

Une fois dans la librairie, Hermione avait insisté pour qu'ils parcourent l'ensemble des guides sur les auberges de jeunesse avant de statuer sur un livre en particulier. Harry considérait la mesure excessive et Draco semblait être du même avis puisqu'il examinait un guide de voyage sur l'Espagne à la place. Après quelques minutes, il s'indigna des propriétés de certaines photos. Il fallut un moment pour qu'Harry réalise qu'il ne contestait pas la qualité ou le contenu de ces tirages mais plutôt le fait qu'elles soient immobiles. Bien sûr ! Ron avait eu la même réaction en première année lorsqu'il avait vu les posters de l'équipe de football favorite de Dean, West Ham, de la même manière qu'Harry, lui, avait été stupéfait de constater que les photos du monde sorcier, elles, étaient belle et bien mobiles.

Harry adressa à Draco un sourire compatissant et le rassura : « Les photos ne sont pas supposées bouger dans les livres, en tous cas les photos muggles. »

« Oui bien sûr j'avais oublié ! » Se hâta de corriger Draco, replaçant le livre sur l'étagère. Harry se demanda si Draco l'avait vraiment su. Pas que ce soit d'une importance capitale mais ça n'avait jamais été le style de Draco de se montrer sous son meilleur jour – et puis qui pourrait-il tenter d'impressionner de toute façon ?

S'étant finalement arrêté sur un guide et une carte, Harry suggéra qu'ils aillent acheter quelques affaires à Draco dans la lignée. Hermione se proposa d'aller chercher une brosse à dent, laissant les deux garçons ensemble pour les sous-vêtements et les chaussettes. Harry n'avait eu que rarement droit d'avoir de nouveaux vêtements lorsqu'il vivait chez les Dursley toutefois Tante Pétunia le trainait tout de même de magasin en magasin avec Dudley, pour porter les paquets. Il navigua habilement dans Mark and Spencer et les mena rapidement aux vêtements pour homme. Draco se choisit quelques paires de chaussettes pendant qu'Harry se dirigeait vers les sous-vêtements – il dut les vérifier avec Draco pour ce qui concernait la taille, puis se dirigeant vers les caisses, Harry repéra ce tee-shirt qui conviendrait parfaitement pour Draco dormir, ou pour tous les jours si Draco le voulait. Devant les timides protestations du slytherin, Harry en choisit un vert et l'ajouta à la pile de vêtements.

En dépit de l'assurance que donna Hermione à Draco que ses parents le verraient comme un autre de ses camarades d'école, secrètement Harry était inquiet. Il doutait qu'Hermione eut parlé à ses parents de leurs altercations avec le slytherin mais ils pourraient se rappeler l'avoir vu à Flourish et blotts cinq ans auparavant quand Lucius Malfoy et Mr. Weasley s'étaient battus. Draco s'était étoffé et ressemblait beaucoup à son père à présent et même si les Granger ne se souvenaient pas du nom, ils pourraient noter la ressemblance à la défaveur de Draco, non pas qu'Harry les en blâmerait mais ce serait maladroit au pire.

Ses inquiétudes s'étaient pourtant révélées sans fondement. Les Granger accueillirent Draco aussi chaleureusement qu'Harry lui-même et les régalèrent tous deux d'anecdotes sur leur propre jeunesse passée dans les auberges de jeunesse. Ils s'arrêtèrent uniquement lorsqu'Hermione les avertit qu'il était presque l'heure du dîner, leur rappelant un engagement antérieur avec des amis mais Mr. granger laissa un peu d'argent à Hermione pour qu'ils puissent se commander quelque chose.

Draco était étonnamment au fait du menu, demandant à l'homme s'il faisait sa propre panure et fut satisfait devant la réponse affirmative. Il prit longtemps à se décider. Et Harry laissa Hermione commander pour eux deux. Il aimait plutôt bien la cuisine indienne mais il n'en avait jamais eu assez en bouche pour déterminer quel pouvait bien être le plat. Oignions bhaji, poulet tikka, aloo gobi, tout ça était pareil pour Harry.

De retour chez les Granger, Harry tentait de ne pas renverser de sauce au yaourt sur le guide qu'il feuilletait. Il fut décidé qu'Harry et Draco passeraient la nuit suivante à Bristol, puis la seconde dans un endroit plutôt isolé du Yorkshire, et enfin vers le Sud, Bath. Hermione avait choisi Bath puisqu'elle et Ron viendraient à la rencontre des deux autres l'après-midi même pour leur faire un rapport sur les informations qu'ils avaient récoltées concernant la Marque des Ténèbres. Harry pouvait d'ors et déjà dire que Bath enthousiasmait autant Draco que lui mais ce serait juste pour une nuit et c'était un lieu ou les deatheaters ne penseraient certainement pas à chercher Draco.

Hermione proposa de leur prêter des sacs de couchage et des sacs de randonnée ayant appartenus à ses parents, pour compléter leur panoplie de parfaits petits étudiants en vacances. Alors qu'elle entreprenait de véritables fouilles archéologiques dans les profondeurs d'un lointain placard, Draco regarda Harry d'un air moqueur et demanda : « Est-ce qu'elle est toujours aussi… exaltée ? »

S'esclaffant, Harry répondit : « C'est une manière plutôt délicate de le formuler. Oui, elle l'est mais c'est un excellent despote notre Hermione et on s'y habitue, honnêtement. »

Draco eut l'air sceptique et Harry lui asséna un léger coup de coude. « Ah les filles ! » S'exclamèrent-ils simultanément et à ce moment, Harry ressentit presque de l'affection pour Draco, dont le ton douloureusement ironique rejoignait celui de Harry.

Une fois qu'ils eurent empaqueté leurs sacs à dos - Harry donna à Hermione la valise que Mr. Weasley lui avait prêtée pour qu'elle la lui rende – les trois compères se regardèrent comme deux ronds de flan. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire d'autre ce soir. Et ils n'avaient pas suffisamment de choses en commun pour qu'Harry s'escrime à leur faire la conversation pendant deux ou trois heures. Draco avait été particulièrement courtois avec les Granger, et même avec Hermione, toute la soirée. Il s'était adressé à elle en utilisant son prénom et Harry savait que cela avait du être un gros effort. Pourtant s'il commençait à lancer le sujet sur la magie, ça pourrait bien faire des étincelles. Pour prévenir tout conflit, Harry suggéra simplement qu'ils se détendent en regardant la télé un moment. Il s'attendait à ce que Draco dédaigne la proposition mais le jeune homme sembla apprécier la plupart des programmes, hors mis une petite stupéfaction de parcours sur un match de cricket.

Le lit de la chambre d'amis des Granger, lorsqu'ils montèrent finalement se coucher, ne leur apparut pas plus petit que celui qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit précédente, Harry en était sûr. Draco portait son 

nouveau tee-shirt, prêt pour la nuit et lui, son pyjama. Pourtant il était plus conscient du corps de Draco à quelques centimètres du sien qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Harry redressa la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière son épaule sur Draco, il était blotti contre un oreiller. Draco avait les yeux fermés, mais son souffle était léger et irrégulier et Harry était presque sûr qu'il ne dormait pas. Il laissa sa tête retomber et se trouva une position plus confortable.

« Harry. »

Le murmure était si doux qu'il n'était pas certain de ne pas l'avoir imaginé, pourtant il y répondit avec la même douceur : « Oui ? »

« Bonne nuit. » Chuchota Draco et sa main glissa sur les draps pour tapoter Harry sur le dos.

Harry tâtonna maladroitement jusqu'à Draco et lui caressa la main un bref instant : « Bonne nuit Draco. » Murmura-t-il avant de le lâcher et de plonger sous le duvet moelleux.

Mr. et Mme Granger partirent très tôt pour le cabinet dentaire dans lequel ils travaillaient pendant qu'Hermione, Draco et Harry finissaient leur petit déjeuner. Draco portait une chemise qu'il avait empruntée à Mr. Granger, ils étaient de taille égale bien que le père d'Hermione soit un peu plus large de la poitrine et des épaules, le tissu voltigeait donc faisant paraître Draco douloureusement maigre. Mme Granger les avait forcés à se resservir lui et Draco avant de partir.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione appela les trois auberges qu'ils avaient sélectionnées pour savoir s'ils avaient des lits disponibles. Elle était revenue satisfaite d'avoir pu réserver des lits pour Harry et Draco pour chaque nuit. Harry pensa que c'était un excellent plan. En dépit de la civilité qu'avait manifestée Draco envers les Granger, Harry n'était pas convaincu qu'il puisse faire abstraction de son dégoût pour les muggles en général s'il devait partager un dortoir avec eux.

Lorsqu'Harry avait demandé à Hermione ce qu'elle ferait de sa journée une fois qu'ils seraient partis, elle leur dit simplement qu'elle devait envoyer un hibou à la directrice pour avoir la permission d'utiliser la bibliothèque de Hogwarts. Depuis qu'elle avait passé son test de transplanage, elle pouvait apparaître à Hogsmead et marcher jusqu'au château. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était d'inventer une bonne raison à donner au professeur Mac Gonagall, expliquant pourquoi elle avait besoin d'un accès à la réserve, et connaissant Hermione, Harry était persuadé qu'elle y arriverait sans trop de mal.

Quant à Draco et lui, Harry avait pensé qu'un peu d'entraînement à la magie n'était pas une mauvaise idée pour les occuper quelques heures.

« Ressusciter le club de duel ? » Demanda Draco presqu'avidement. « Si je me souviens bien, j'avais plutôt eu le dessus. »

Harry se retint de mentionner leurs plus récentes 'rencontres', qui n'avaient pas toutes été en la faveur du slytherin et répondit simplement « Ca n'arrivera plus, crois-moi ! »

Ils transplanèrent depuis le jardin des Granger, Hermione leur rappela une dernière fois que Ron et elle les attendraient devant l'auberge à Bath à dix-sept heures précise et qu'ils feraient bien d'être à l'heure. Draco connaissait, assura-t-il à Harry, un endroit à Cornwall qui serait parfait pour pratiquer toutes sortes de sorts et contre sorts sans que les muggles n'en soient inquiétés.

C'était un bon coin. Une clairière au beau milieu d'une large prairie, déserte excepté pour les quelques moutons qui paissaient près de la clôture. Un petit bois, des ombres engageantes sous le soleil d'été, enclavaient la clairière au Nord, ils déposèrent leurs sacs près d'une souche et sortirent leurs baguettes.

« J'ai entendu dire que ta baguette est la sœur de celle de… » Il fit une pause avant de finir sa phrase. « Qui-Tu-Sais. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »Répondit Harry se demandant où Draco avait bien pu obtenir cette information. De son père, sans doute. « Elles ont toutes les deux été faîtes avec une plume de Fawkes. Le phœnix du Professeur Dumbledore. » Il ne désirait pas parler du duel avec Voldemort qui avait confirmé plus que douloureusement cet état de fait. A la place, il demanda : « De quoi est faîte la tienne ? Elle a l'air plus rigide que les autres baguettes. »

« Elle est en buis avec un nerf de cœur de dragon, fabriquée par Ollivander bien sûr. » Draco fit courir son doigt sur la pleine longueur de sa baguette, c'était presque une caresse. « On peut commencer ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire exactement ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « Je ne pense pas que nous devrions engager un duel, juste s'entraîner. On ferait mieux de s'en tenir aux sorts qu'au moins un d'entre nous sache contrer, et sans Madame Pomfresh pour réparer les dégâts, nous devrons compter l'un sur l'autre. »

Draco dévisagea Harry, une étrange expression déformait ses traits. « Tu as suffisamment confiance en moi pour faire ça ? »

« Oui. » Affirma Harry. « J'ai confiance. »

Draco hocha la tête « Bon, d'accord. »

Ils s'entrainèrent le reste de la matinée, commençant par de simples sorts comme celui de jambes en coton, Harry rappela à Draco qu'il l'avait utilisé contre Neville pendant leur première année à Hogwarts. Puis ils passèrent à des sorts plus compliqués, ainsi quand l'après-midi débuta, ils avaient couvert plus d'une douzaine de sorts et contre sorts, en terminant par le sort de Chauve-furie. Ginny avait toujours particulièrement apprécié celui-ci avait précisé Harry à Draco avant de le lancer.

« Je me rappelle qu'elle l'a utilisé sur moi dans le bureau du Professeur Umbridge » Rétorqua Draco durement avant de chasser les chauves-souris de son visage et de jeter un evanesco pour s'en débarrasser pour de bon. « C'est assez efficace ! »

« Oui ça l'est ! » Acquiesça Harry. « Il est l'heure de déjeuner. » Il dézippa son sac de voyage et en sortit le paquet où Hermione avait emballé les sandwiches, il en tendit deux à Draco et garda les deux autres.

« J'ai le reste ! » Informa Draco en lui tendant une pomme battue à mort. « Désolé, j'avais oublié que je les avais, elles sont un peu abimées. Il y a aussi une bouteille d'eau mais on devra partager. »

Ils s'assirent à l'ombre à l'orée du bois pour manger tranquillement. Quand il eut fini, Harry s'étira sur le dos et observa les nuages passer au dessus de leur tête.

« Comment connais-tu cet endroit ? » Demanda-t-il à Draco paresseusement.

« J'avais une grande tante qui ne vivait pas très loin, à Bishop Foxley. En fait, je crois que c'était une cousine au deuxième degré ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais on l'appelait Tante Tisiphone. Elle est morte depuis des années maintenant. On allait la voir deux ou trois fois par an et je venais par ici pour taquiner les fées. Il y en avait toute une colonie près des arbres là-bas, je suppose qu'elles y sont toujours. C'était mortellement ennuyeux toutes ces discussions d'adultes et je n'avais aucun cousin de mon âge dans les environs, enfin aucun qui trouvait grâce aux yeux de mes parents pour être plus précis. »

« Tu as de la chance. » Affirma Harry. « Tu aurais pu avoir un cousin comme le mien, il est horrible ! Mon oncle et ma tante lui passaient tous ces caprices alors il était gâté pourri jusqu'à la moelle et en plus c'était un tyran qui aimait martyriser les autres. » Etrangement, il constata que cette description correspondait point par point à Draco lui-même. Ne voulant pas terminer sur cette pensée dérangeante, il ajouta, « Mais ce n'était qu'un pauvre gros crétin avide et je courrais plus vite que lui ! »

« C'est un muggle ? » Demanda Draco.

« Oh, oui » Répondit Harry. « Lui et ses deux parents aussi. »

« Ca a du être étrange de grandir avec des muggles. »

« Pas vraiment. » Réfuta Harry pensivement. « Je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier tu vois. Les Dursleys prétendaient que la magie n'existaient pas et ils m'ont dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas me dire la vérité. Je l'ai découvert seulement quand j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Hogwarts. »

« Ah. » Répondit simplement Draco. Il mit les restes de leur déjeuner dans son sac de voyage ne voyant pas bien ce qu'il pourrait ajouter à ça.

« Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne encore un peu avant d'y aller ? Je voudrais encore travailler sur les contre sorts. » Expliqua Harry.

« D'accord. » Acquiesça Draco. « Euh… Harry ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais conjurer un patronus, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'entraîner à ça… ? Pas aujourd'hui mais bientôt ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment été capable d'en lancer un correctement. » Draco s'affairait encore dans son sac, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers Harry.

« Bien sûr » Accepta Harry. « On pourra faire ça demain. Il y aura probablement un endroit suffisamment isolé pour ça là où nous allons. » Le sortilège du patronus était l'un des sorts qui avait causé le plus de problèmes aux membres de l'AD alors ça ne l'avait pas surpris que Draco ait du mal avec ce sort lui aussi. » Il se demandait quel forme le patronus d'un slytherin pourrait bien revêtir.

Draco eut l'air soulagé. « Merci »

Mais Harry avait vraiment besoin de pratiquer les contre sorts et Draco également. L'un comme l'autre avait réussi à briser les défenses de l'adversaire à plusieurs reprises cette après-midi, laissant 

Harry avec une corne à la place de sa langue et Draco avec un petit champ de cheveux poussant allégrement dans la paume de sa main, parmi d'autres effets secondaires temporaires.

Une fois que tous les effets secondaires eurent disparu, il fut temps de se rendre à Bristol. Harry suggéra qu'il serait plus judicieux d'apparaître dans un des parcs de l'université qui devrait être relativement peu peuplé à cette période de l'année, et Draco acquiesça. De là, ils pourraient prendre le bus et arriver à l'auberge à la muggle.

Comme Hermione les en avait avertis, ils durent acheter une carte à la jeune femme derrière le comptoir ainsi que payer leur nuit d'avance. La bourse d'Harry s'en trouva considérablement allégée après ça et il décida qu'il demanderait à Ron et Hermione d'aller à Gringotts pour lui dès qu'il les verrait. La chambre qui leur était réservée était petite et sobre, la plus éloignée des toilettes communes mais comme promis, il y avait bien deux lits et ils n'auraient pas à partager la chambre avec des étrangers. L'auberge servait le diner de six à sept heures. Néanmoins l'odeur du chou aux aromates se diffusant à travers le bâtiment les dissuada rapidement de saisir cette option. A la place, ils allèrent faire un tour en ville, errant dans les rues qui leur étaient inconnues. Harry leur acheta un kebab et ils se trouvèrent un banc où ils purent manger tranquillement.

« Comment tu t'en es sorti sans argent muggle ? » Demanda Harry la bouche pleine d'émincés d'agneau.

Draco avala sa bouchée en grimaçant. « Ce n'était pas facile. La plupart du temps je lançais un accio sur les articles dans les magasins mais je devais être prudent pour que personne ne me voie. »

« Tu volais. » Dit Harry.

« Oui, je volais. » Confirma Draco d'un air de défi. « Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'options, tu admettras ! Et puis ce ne sont que des… »

« …Que des muggles » Harry finit la phrase pour Draco.

Draco resta muet.

« Tu n'auras plus à faire ça maintenant ! » Assura Harry. « Hermione demandera à Bill d'échanger ton argent et tu pourras payer pour ce que tu as besoin. Et ne t'en fais pas pour ce que j'ai dépensé ! J'en ai encore plein à Gringotts. Le problème est seulement de pouvoir l'atteindre et Hermione et Ron s'occuperont de ça aussi. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me rappeler que voler les muggles est mal, Harry. » Dit Draco. Les lumières de la rue derrière lui éclairait le profil du visage de Draco resté dans l'ombre et conférait à ses cheveux un halo éclatant à la dimension angélique. Il paraissait plus âgé quelque part et Harry ne put que remarquer ses poings serrés sur ses cuisses.

« Je ne t'accusais pas Draco. » Rassura Harry doucement. « Vraiment ! J'étais juste curieux de savoir comment tu t'en étais sorti, et tu as fait ça bien mieux que je n'y serais jamais parvenu. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, ils se levèrent pour rentrer à l'auberge. A quelques rues de l'auberge, ils passèrent devant un night-club, à l'entrée duquel quelques jeunes gens discutaient, la musique battait son plein à l'intérieur. Une soirée sur le thème des années quatre-vingt semblait-il. 

Sur une impulsion, Harry proposa « Tu veux aller prendre un verre ? » C'était probablement un bar qui ne servait qu'à la majorité mais ils pouvaient toujours essayer.

Draco, abasourdi, accepta sans un mot. Harry paya les trois pounds (3, 82 euros) pour l'entrée et ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers les golfeurs répartis en clan selon leur club et accédèrent finalement au bar. Harry commanda deux pintes de cidre ce qui semblait plus prudent.

Ce fut tellement rafraichissant après cette longue journée qu'il en commanda deux autres qu'ils burent tout en regardant les danseurs. A la moitié de la seconde pinte, il se fit la réflexion que pour quelqu'un qui n'était habitué qu'à la bière au beurre, cette boisson était relativement forte. Ce fut également à ce stade qu'il remarqua qu'une demi-douzaine de filles ne s'étaient pas privées pour leur exposer leurs avantages, leur jetant des regards séducteurs espérant clairement que l'un ou l'autre les inviterait à danser. Quoique ce fut qu'Harry s'attendit à trouver ici, aucune de ces filles n'en faisait partie et il commençait à cligner des yeux comme un abruti plutôt que lancer des œillades enjôleuses à chaque nouvelle apparition. A ses côtés, Draco qui avait déjà fini ses deux pintes, se relaxait de façon plutôt alarmante, son corps reposant contre celui d'Harry.

Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout, ça. Harry posa son verre et agrippa l'épaule de Draco pour lui crier dans l'oreille à travers la musique « Je pense qu'on devrait partir. »

« Partir ? »

« Oui, rentrer et aller au lit. » Répondit Harry.

« Au lit ? Demanda Draco. « D'accord ! »

Pourtant il ne bougea pas. Harry dut lui reprendre le verre des mains et le conduire à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, l'air frais de la nuit leur fouettant les joues, Draco sembla reprendre ses esprits et marcha plus ou moins droit jusqu'à l'auberge.

Dans la chambre, Harry se changea rapidement tandis que Draco s'étendait de tout son long, les yeux clos. Harry lui secoua doucement l'épaule avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. « Draco, tu devrais te changer pour dormir, tu regretteras de t'être endormi dans tes vêtements et chaussures sinon. »

Quand il fut de retour, il constata que Draco l'avait écouté : les vêtements qu'il avait portés étaient soigneusement pliés et Harry put observer la manche verte du tee-shirt de Draco dépasser de sous le drap. Draco se retourna pendant qu'Harry se brossait les dents au dessus de l'évier, ses yeux brillaient et il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, toutefois il ne dit rien et continua d'observer Harry évoluer dans la chambre.

Harry se demandait si le slytherin allait bien. Deux pintes de ce cidre n'étaient sûrement pas assez pour le mettre dans cet état et ce même s'il n'était pas plus accoutumé qu'Harry à cette boisson. Il se dirigea vers son lit et s'agenouilla face à lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en se penchant sur lui. Il pouvait encore sentir la pomme qu'exhalait son souffle.

Draco eut l'air – effrayé ? Pensa Harry pourtant il hocha simplement la tête.

« Tu es sûr ? » Insista Harry. Et brusquement les bras du slytherin entourèrent sa nuque et l'attirèrent à lui.

Instinctivement, Harry résista et Draco le relâcha aussitôt qu'il le sentit riposter, laissant ses mains retomber et murmurant difficilement. « Pardon, je suis tellement désolé, Harry. »

Cependant Harry ne bougea pas. Il n'était pas particulièrement réticent mais s'il devait embrasser Draco une nouvelle fois, il voulait que ce soit selon ses propres termes. Draco avait détourné la tête et fermé les yeux. Harry fit courir son doigt le long de la mâchoire de Draco et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement alors qu'Harry se penchait pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il rampa sur le lit si étroit et épingla le corps de Draco sur la couche, le recouvrant du sien. Il pouvait sentir le slytherin trembler sous lui. « Rien de plus que ça. » Harry s'était éloigné suffisamment longtemps de son visage pour lui murmurer ces quelques mots et Draco hocha frénétiquement la tête en signe d'accord bien qu'il fut déjà dur contre la cuisse d'Harry. Pas plus. Pas encore. Il n'y avait même pas trois jours, Harry considérait Malfoy comme l'une des trois personnes qu'il méprisait le plus au monde. C'est pourquoi il ne ferait rien de plus que ça pour le moment et peu importait combien les baisers de Draco étaient tentants !

**Un petit commentaire avant de partir...? **


End file.
